


A Lifetime of Firsts

by Warriorbard2012



Series: And Baby Danvers makes three... [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: This is the Sequel to my 12 Days of Sanvers (Holiday Edition) Story.We continue on with Alex and Maggie journey as Alex’s pregnancy progresses, and they enjoy some good times, hard times, and a whole lot of love along the way.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter kind of picks up where the other one had ended, so if you haven’t read that story you might want to go back and read that one first before reading this one.   
> In this chapter: Maggie and Alex find out the sex of their baby and get ready to go on their trip to Nebraska. This chapter is rated M for a love scene at the end of the chapter, so if that isn’t your thing, stop at the break right after their dinner. Happy Reading! :) 
> 
> PS: Disclamer, I’ve never been pregnant so if there are any inaccuracies about pregnancy or a doctor’s exam, it’s my mistake. I’ve been relaying on my friends who have been pregnant and google.

Maggie groaned as she brought her hands to her face, cupping her injured eye and cheek. “Donovan!” She said. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am! I thought you were ready.” The other Agent took a step back horrified. “Damn it, Agent Danvers is going to kill me.” Maggie had to smile at the reputation Alex still had even after stepping down. 

“Now, don’t freak out, Donovan. We were just sparring. Agent Danvers knows that.” Maggie said, trying to reassure him. She moved slowly over to the window in the training room and checked out her reflection. She wasn’t bleeding, but she already had the start of a bruise. 

“Danvers!” Lucy yelled, sticking her head into the room. 

“Ma’am?” Maggie said, straightening up a little. The DEO was a paramilitary operation and although they had a lot more freedom when it came to rules and regs, Maggie had discovered from watching Alex over the years that some things were expected, and standing at attention was one of them. 

“You ok?” Lucy said, seeing Maggie’s injury and coming closer. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a bruise.” Maggie said. 

“Can I see? ” Lucy said, asking permission before she touched Maggie’s body. Maggie removed her hand, and Lucy gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head so that she could see her face a little better. 

“It’s going to be a nasty bruise. Go to the medbay and have Dr. Wong put some ice on that. I’ll be there in a minute to check on you.” Lucy said, letting go. 

“Copy that, Ma’am.” Maggie said, giving her a small nod. A headache was just beginning and there was a little bit of blurriness in her vision. Donovan’s foot had hit her, almost exactly in her left eye. 

She bent down to pick up her towel and water bottle, but Donovan grabbed them from her. “I’ve got this. I’ll stick them in your locker for you. I’m really sorry, Maggie.” 

Maggie gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder. “Thank you, and I know you are Kid. I forgive you, and good job on the roundhouse kick, but next time let me know that you are ready before you move ok?” 

“I will, ma’am. Thank you.” He said, shuffling out the door. 

Maggie shook her head and then winced. Donovan was right, except it wasn’t him Alex was going to kill. She wondered if bringing Alex fudge would be enough to distract her from looking at her face, and then immediately knew that there wasn’t enough fudge in the world to prevent Alex from noticing. _Great, just great._

Kara walked into Alex’s office and paused in the doorway. Alex was sitting at her computer, hand on her belly, humming softly. She looked so content that Kara hated to disturb her. She cleared her throat. “Hi.” She said, coming in. 

“Oh hey.” Alex said, moving her hand and straightening up a little. She motioned for her sister to take a seat at the corner of her desk. Kara did so, carefully perching her body at the corner and she turned so that she could see Alex. “Everything ok?” 

“Yes. I just wanted to see you. We haven’t really got a chance to speak since you guys came back from the cabin. How was your trip?” 

The sudden thought of Maggie’s hands on her body, her mouth on hers and well other places that weren’t exactly work appropriate made Alex smile. “It was good.” She said, not realizing that her thoughts were very visible on her face. 

“Looks like it was very good. Spare me the details though please.” Kara said, laughing. “You look a lot more relaxed that’s for sure.” 

“I am, and most importantly Maggie is too. I was getting a bit worried about her. The idea of her going back to Blue Springs I think has her more on edge than she wants to admit.” Alex said, leaning back in her chair. She felt the baby move and she smiled. “But in other news guess what?” 

“What?” Kara said, resisting the urge to say “chickenbutt” like a five year old. It was so fun to mess with her sister sometimes, but this was not one of them. 

“I felt the baby move while we were at the cabin.” Alex said, smiling. Kara’s face lit up. 

She squealed. “You did!” She moved closer and gently put her hand on Alex’s belly. “Aww, that’s so exciting!” 

“Now it’s too early for you to be able to feel it, but it was still pretty cool. They like to move when Maggie talks to them.” 

“Aww, that’s cute.” Kara focused her hearing for a moment so that she could listen to the baby’s heartbeat. It was perfect, and fast at about 120-160 beats per minute. She listened a little closer and found Alex’s heartbeat too. The sound of them together was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. 

“Kara.” Alex said, softly. Recognizing the look that meant that Kara was listening to something, she lowered her voice not to jar her out of it. 

“Sorry. I was listening to the baby’s heartbeat. Hearing it in time with yours is one of the most beautiful things I’ve heard.” Kara said, grabbing her sister’s hand. Alex smiled and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“So how are you? How was your date?” Alex asked, giggling as a goofy grin passed over Kara’s face. 

“It was good. Ice Skating was fun.” Kara’s face reddened. “We had pizza at my place afterwards, and we kissed again.” She blushed at Alex’s knowing look. “Ok, we kissed a lot.” 

“Did she spend the night?” Alex asked teasingly. 

Kara blushed. “No.” She pushed her sister’s shoulder gently. “But we talked about it. I decided that I wasn’t ready yet.” 

Alex’s face grew serious. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Of course I don’t mind silly. I just don’t want to hurt her, and I don’t know if I fully know what to do.” 

Alex laughed remembering when she was at that stage with Maggie. “Oh do I remember those days.” She said softly. “You would think with both of us being girls that it would be easier, but it some ways it felt like more pressure. I had a good teacher though, Maggie was very patient with me, even when I cried the first time she made me come.” 

Kara patted Alex’s shoulder. “You were and still are a gay mess and now I’m beginning to understand what it is like.” 

“Lena likes you, Kara. She’ll be patient with you too.” 

Kara was about to say something more when an Agent knocked on Alex’s door. 

“Enter!” Alex said, nodding at him. 

“Ma’am’s.” He said, giving them a nod. “Agent Danvers, I have a package for you.” 

“Thank you, Agent Wilson.” Alex said, taking the box he handed her and then signed for it. 

Kara took a peek and saw that it was a box of sample slides for the Microscopes in Alex’s lab, delivered straight from the medbay unit. It reminded her that they hadn’t really talked much about Alex stepping down. “So how are you doing with not being out in the field?” 

Alex didn’t answer right away, but instead opened the box to verify the inventory. After she had signed the log, she looked up at her sister. “Better than I had expected to be to be honest. I mean Yeah, I miss being apart of the action and watching your back, but knowing the reason that I’m out is because of the baby makes a big difference. So does knowing that Maggie is out there, because she’ll protect you just as well as I could.” She put her hand on her belly. Alex paused for a long moment and Kara waited quietly knowing that Alex was thinking about something. “Besides, don’t tell Maggie this... but I think it was time for a break for me. I love being a field agent, but I think I needed to be reminded that I have other skills besides killing or hurting people.” 

Kara was silent for a moment. “Is that really how you feel?” She asked quietly. She thought about all of their adventures over the years and how she didn’t like to think about that the loving goofy sister that she knew was a trained killer and interrogator and that she was good at what she did. But while she chose not to think of Alex that way, she realized that she never thought to ask of how Alex thought of herself. 

“Yeah, for a while there… especially after everything that went down with Cadmus a year ago, when we finally got the real Hank Henshaw, and Luthor escaped again. After all of that, It got kind of dark in here.” Alex pointed to her head. Maggie only knew about half of what Alex had done on that mission and what she was going though, and that was only what Alex couldn’t avoid showing her. She had went on a drinking binge, and had blackout enough times that Maggie had taken her to the hospital and to a rehab for a few days. 

Alex still felt guilty about that, they had just decided a few days before to set up something with the Doctor to try for a baby, and Alex had felt like she had ruined their plans, and that she was too broken and had too much blood on her hands to be able to bring life into the world. Maggie had taken her aside and after some tough love and cuddles, Alex had started to come around. 

“I didn’t know.” Kara said, as she ran her hand down her sister’s back. 

“I didn’t want anyone to know… I thought that I was weak for not being able to handle the pressure, but Maggie assured me that what I was feeling was normal. I went back to therapy and now here we are. I feel better about everything and I’m enjoying being in the lab again.” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Kara’s phone rang, interrupting the moment. She groaned and dug it out of her pocket to look at it. Her face lit up as her annoyance melted away. “It’s Lena!” She said, excitedly. 

“Go on… go chat with your girlfriend. I need to finish this anyway.” Alex said, gesturing at her box of slides and her laptop. Kara nodded and got up of the desk, she gave her sister a smile as she answered her phone. 

Alex watched her go, and then sat back in her chair with a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling content and happy for her sister. She opened her eyes again, and was about to go back to work, when her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket, and answered. “Danvers?” 

“Hey, babe. It’s me.” Maggie said. 

Alex smiled reflexively. “Hi?” Alex said, curiously. Maggie normally didn’t call in the middle of the day, since Lucy usually kept her so busy with training. “Did Lucy finally give you guys a break?” 

“No, well sort of. I’m just calling to tell you that I’m going to be late for our doctor’s appt.” Maggie said, nervously. 

Alex leaned forward in her chair, her heart suddenly racing. “Why?” She knew that Maggie was just as excited as she was, and she wondered what could be going on there that would prevent her from being there on time. 

“I’m in the medbay. I was sparing with Donovan and he accidentally kicked me in the face. I thought that I was just going to have a black eye, but Dr. Wong is worried that I have a fractured cheekbone. We are waiting on the x-rays and the CT scan to come back.” 

Alex felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. It wasn’t a life or death injury but it was still pretty serious. She rubbed her belly trying to control her growing anxiety. “Well, let me put my stuff away, and then I’ll come and get you. Dr. Hamilton will understand.” She got up, and started gathering up her papers and putting them in the correct folders. 

“No, baby. I’m alright. Just tell Dr. Hamilton, I’m going to be late and to go ahead and start the check up. Hopefully I’ll be there before she starts the ultrasound. Lucy said she’d give me a ride over there.” Maggie said, hissing slightly. “Please Alex, I know how much we’ve been looking forward to this appointment. Let’s not cancel it. I just wanted to give you a heads up for when I come in with half my face looking black and blue.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Alright.” She rubbed her hand over her forehead. “Just take care of yourself ok?” She said, feeling tears form in her eyes at the thought of Maggie being hurt. 

“I will baby. I love you.” Maggie said, and Alex could hear the pain and frustration in her voice. 

“I love you too.” Alex said, sitting back down. She heard the slight click as Maggie hung up. She sighed and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. After a second she opened them and then thumbed through her favorites list until she found Lucy’s number. Lucy answered on the first ring. 

“Hey Danvers.” Lucy answered already knowing it was Alex. 

“What happened? Is she alright?” Alex asked without preamble or pleasantries. 

“She’s going to be fine. Ian just misjudged how close he was when they were working on kicks. He kicked her in the left side of her face, almost right in the eye. She has a pretty good bruise and Dr. Wong is just making sure that she doesn't have a fractured cheekbone or an orbital socket.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “But you sure that she’s ok… no concussion or anything?” 

“No signs so far. Just relax, Al… I’m keeping a close eye on her and I promise that as soon as Dr. Wong lets her go, I’ll bring her myself over to your appointment.” Lucy said, reminding her good friend that her wife was in good hands. 

“Alright, I’m holding you to that. Keep me posted.” Alex said, trying to calm down. She felt the baby move inside of her, an additional reminder that she needed to relax. 

“I will, Alex.” Lucy said, before hanging up. 

Alex took another deep breath and turned her attention back to what she had been working on, or tried too. She couldn’t concentrate, so after a few minutes of trying she got up and paced back and forth around her office, trying to kill the minutes until it was time for her appointment and trying not to be worried about her wife. 

Dr. Hamilton was shuffling through the endless files on her desk when there was a knock at her door. She looked up at the time and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Come on in, Alex. I’ll be right with you.” She said, then turned away from the door to check something on her computer. She heard Alex come in quietly and take a seat, but when she turned back around and looked up she was surprised to see the normally stoic agent had tears running down her face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked softly, handing Alex a tissue. 

“Sorry.” Alex apologized, clearly embarrassed. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She sniffled, and tried to school her features back into her normal serious expression. “Maggie said she’s going to be late, and to start the exam without her. Can we do the ultrasound last?” 

“Of course. Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah. She got hurt sparring so she’s getting checked out in the desert base’s medbay. Lucy is suppose to drive her over.” Alex sniffled into the tissue and blew her nose. 

“Are you ok?” Dr. Hamilton put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m just worried and I know that there is nothing I can do and my body just doesn’t know what to do with all of my emotions.” Alex explained. Dr. Hamilton nodded her head in understanding. 

“Hormones going pretty crazy huh?” 

“Yeah, I’m horny like all of the time, I feel like I’m just on the edge of crying all of the time, and yesterday I yelled at Agent Wilson just for breathing on my slides. He thought I was going to punch him and he ran away screaming.” Alex sighed. “I just feel slightly out of control and that’s not a normal feeling for me.” 

Dr. Hamilton leaned over to pat her hand. “I know, and I wish I could tell you that it gets better, but you still have a little while to go, and even after giving birth it can take some time to feel like your old self again. Have the walks with Gertie been helping some?” 

“Yes, being able to resume some of my normal schedule has helped. Maggie also reminds me every chance she gets that I’m not alone and that it’s ok to talk it out with her. I just know that she has a lot going on right now too, with training and her parents. I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“I can’t imagine that Maggie would ever think that you are a burden, Alex Danvers. From what I’ve observed from being around her is that communication is something that she thinks highly of, so I imagine that it would hurt her more for you to keep this to yourself rather than just talk to her. She loves you remember.” Dr. Hamilton winked at her. 

Alex sighed, feeling a little better just being able to say it out loud. “Thanks, Doc.” 

“Anytime, my friend.” Hamilton patted her hand. “Now, shall we get started?” 

Alex nodded and stood up slowly. She followed the other woman into the examining room across the hall from her office. Alex got changed into a gown and settled on the table while the Doctor had her back turned and was typing up her chart. 

“So just to confirm, this week marks 19 weeks, correct?” 

“Yes.” Alex said, smiling. 

“The baby is getting big enough to start stretching a little more. You should be able to feel some movement, especially if you are relaxed and laying down.” Dr. Hamilton said, turning away from the computer and pulling on some gloves. She looked up to see Alex with a big grin. She took out her stethoscope and moved towards her patient, gently sticking the cold instrument to Alex’s chest. “Deep breath.” Alex complied. She moved to the back and checked her lungs. After that she patted Alex’s arm, as she moved to get ready for the swabs. 

“I felt them move on Saturday night… I thought it was gas or maybe from the orgasm that I had been experiencing a short time before that, but then I realized that it felt different.” Alex blushed slightly. “Like a fluttering deep in my belly, but in a different spot.” 

“Make sense to me. Well, congratulations! That’s pretty amazing.” Dr. Hamilton said, making a note of it in the chart. She walked over to the table and helped Alex get in the stirrups. “What did Maggie think?” 

“She was pretty excited. She bent down to start talking to my belly, and the baby moved again. I think they like her voice.” Alex focused on the conversation and not on what the Doctor was doing. Even if she was a doctor herself and understood what the Doctor was doing, it still didn’t make it anymore comfortable. 

Dr. Hamilton kept talking knowing that she was providing a distraction for what she was doing. “That’s cute. You should have Maggie start reading to them. Their ears are pretty much almost developed now. You’ll find that they can startle easily with loud sounds or movements, and that they respond to your voices and music. Plus it’s one way to have her bond with the baby. Have you thought if you are going to have the baby grow up bilingual?” 

The thought of Maggie speaking Spanish with the baby made Alex swoon. She knew that Maggie didn’t speak Spanish often because it brought up bad memories for her. Since that run in with her Dad at their wedding shower years ago, however, Alex managed to get her to feel more comfortable with showing that side of her heritage. “We haven’t talked about it, but I can ask her. She can teach me while she’s talking to the baby.” 

Dr. Hamilton paused and looked up at her. “You can’t speak Spanish? I thought that Kara was bragging one time that you can speak four languages.” She put the swabs back in their containers, and then pulled off her gloves. She helped Alex out of the stirrups and put a blanket over her legs while they were waiting for Maggie. 

Alex blushed. “I can, but Spanish isn’t one of them. I can speak, English, Kryptonian, German, and Italian.” She paused, as she felt Hamilton examine her belly, looking for any abnormal lumps or bumps. “J’onn made me learn the last two, since I’m the only one our lab in Geneva likes.” 

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Enter.” Hamilton said, pulling gown back down of her belly and the blanket up higher to her chest. 

The door opened and Lucy stepped in with Maggie following behind her. “I just happened to hear that last part, and the reason why they like you so much is because you speak their language, and I don’t mean German or Italian. More like nerd.” She paused as they all laughed. Alex reached out for Maggie’s hand, worried as she saw the shiner on Maggie’s face. 

“You ok?” Alex said, as Maggie bent down for a kiss. 

“Yeah. No broken bones, but I have a a lot of bruising. I’m suppose to take it easy and ice for 15 minute intervals for the first couple of hours when we get home after this. Lucy threatened me with desk duty, but since we are leaving… I have an appointment to follow up when we get back.” 

“Do you have a concussion?” Alex asked, running her fingers gently over Maggie’s cheek. 

“Nope, nothing else is wrong with me other than an injured face and a wounded pride.” She sat down in the chair. “What did I miss Doc?” Maggie asked, grabbing Alex’s hand. 

“Just the physical examination.” The doctor said as she pulled over the ultrasound equipment. “We saved the best part for last. If you will excuse us, Director?” 

“Of course. Have a safe trip ladies.” Lucy said, turning to head out the door. 

“Thanks, Lucy.” Both Alex and Maggie responded. She nodded as she quietly shut the door. 

“So any bets on what the gender of your a baby will be?” Dr. Hamilton asked getting out the gel and the wand. The Danvers’ crazy bets were the stuff of legend at the DEO, ever since it had started with Kara and Livewire all of those years ago. 

“No, we can’t decide which we want more, a boy or a girl, so it doesn’t really matter to us. I just want the baby and Alex to be healthy.” Maggie said, softly. Dr. Hamilton noticed her squinting a little and turned down the lights. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. The swelling from your injury is making your eyesight a little blurry, yeah?” 

Maggie nodded slowly. 

“Just let me know if you need me to pause for a minute so you can see something better.” 

“Will do, Doc. Thank you.” 

Dr. Hamilton smiled in response. “Well, I want a healthy mama and baby too. Let’s get started shall we? Remember Alex the gel might be a little cold.” 

Alex flinched slightly as the cold gel hit her skin. It wasn’t as bad as it could be, but it was still cold. It was forgotten though as she was mesmerized by the screen and the image of their baby. 

The baby was bigger than last time and a little more developed, making tears spring to Alex’s eyes at how beautiful they were. “Aww look at those ears.” 

“Hi, baby!” Maggie said, smiling at the screen. 

Dr. Hamilton moved the wand around taking measures and listened as the two woman made little comments about their baby. She smiled at hearing the joy in both of their voices. 

“Ok, ladies. Are you ready?” Hamilton asked, moving the wand around to try and get the best view. 

They both nodded. “Congratulations… it looks like you are having a…” she paused and moved the wand so that they could clearly see. “A little girl.” 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and they both just looked at each other with tears in their eyes. “We’re having a girl, my love.” Maggie whispered. 

“I love you both so much.” Alex replied. Dr. Hamilton just smiled. 

The drive home was quiet but full of possibilities. Alex drove, her free hand untangled with Maggie’s over the console. Maggie had her head resting against the back of her seat, an ice pack perched precariously on her face. Alex’s watch beeped and Maggie reached up to remove the ice pack. 

“How does that feel?” Alex asked. 

“Better. Hamilton gave me an ibuprofen before I left, and I feel like the swelling has gone down some.” Maggie said, taking a deep breath. “I bet I look like a lopsided raccoon though.” She joked. Alex laughed, but then her face grew serious. 

“You look beautiful, no matter what. After all how can the mother of my daughter be anything less than perfect.” Alex said. 

Maggie beamed. “You are so smooth, and I love you.” She picked up the ultrasound picture that Hamilton had printed. “Look at our girl… she’s perfect.” 

“She’s got your nose, and she’s going to have your dimples…. Between the two of you, I’m a goner.” Alex said, pulling into the driveway. 

“You’re already a goner.. I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie said, teasingly. 

“Oh you…” Alex went to teach for her to pull her in for a kiss, but Maggie was fast and ducked out of the door. Alex huffed in playful frustration. She turned the car off and got out, walking fast inside the house. She stopped when she seen what was waiting for her. “Oh babe… when did you do this?” 

In their living room was a small table and two chairs sitting the opposite side of the other, with place settings at each spot. A bottle of non alcoholic sparkling wine was chilling on top and a single red rose was in a vase in the middle. The sounds of soft instrumental music floated out of the speakers of their surround sound. And Maggie was there pulling out her chair for her as she came in. 

“I had your sister do this while we were at the appointment. I wanted to celebrate finding out and enjoy a romantic evening alone with you before we have to go deal with my parents.” Maggie said, as Alex walked over to her and sat down. She felt Maggie bend down and kiss her neck softly. She let out a small sigh at the pleasurable touch. 

“You are such a romantic, and I love that part of you so much.” Alex whispered, turning so that her lips found her wife’s. 

“I just love you, and our baby…. You both make me so happy and this is the only way I can express it that is even close to matching the feelings inside me.” Maggie said, her eyes sparkling with happy unshed tears. She kissed Alex once more and rubbed a hand over her belly, wanting a connection with their daughter too. 

After a while they broke apart, and Maggie went into the kitchen to grab dinner. She set Alex’s plate down in front of her and then moved to her own seat. Alex had already poured the wine, and when they were both settled comfortably, Maggie raised her glass to Alex’s in a toast. 

“To us, our baby, and a lifetime of firsts together.” Maggie said softly and Alex repeated it before clinking their glasses together. They each took a sip, never breaking their eye contact with the other until the glasses were back on the table. Maggie reached out for Alex’s hand and Alex quickly intertwined their fingers, not wanting to spend one more second without contact. 

The air as they ate was charge with love and sexual tension, as the longer Alex sat there the more turned on by Maggie she was getting just watching her eat. Maggie felt the same way, and let out a playful moan as she licked her fork clean, just to see Alex’s eyes light up. They both knew that as soon as they ate their fill, dessert was going to be a whole new affair, and they couldn’t wait. 

**——————————————**

Alex sighed softly as she came down from her high. She could still feel her lower half twitching slightly against Maggie’s fingers as she shallowly thrust inside her, trying to prolong her orgasm. “Mags.” She whispered softly, so full of love and contentment. She sighed sleepy as she felt Maggie’s fingers pull out from inside of her. She felt Maggie’s body leave from between her legs to rest at her side. She curled lazily around her wife, resting her head on Maggie’s chest. They had already been making love for hours and Alex was starting to feel a little tired. 

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Maggie’s fingers run through her hair at the same time that she felt the baby move. Alex hoped that their little girl was as content right now as she was. She put her hand on her belly. 

“Baby moving?” Maggie asked, which she mostly heard as a rumble of her wife’s chest against her ear. 

She nodded. It was Maggie’s turn to sigh in contentment. “Can you believe we are having a girl?” Alex opened her eyes to look up at Maggie. 

“A little girl that will look like you, dimples and all.” Alex whispered, to overcome with joy to talk any louder. 

“She’s going to be perfect.” Maggie whispered back as she placed one had protectively over Alex’s body, pulling her closer and the other she reached up to cup Alex’s cheek. She ran her thumb over Alex’s freckles. “Just like you.” Their eyes met and they shared a long moment. Then Alex sighed happily and closed her eyes once more. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, my beautiful girls.” Maggie said, kissing Alex softly once more. Then they curled up together as close as they could possibly be, and fell asleep in the other’s arms. 

The next morning, Maggie woke up before Alex and she quickly muted their alarm. Her face hurt and she could tell that the swelling had increased as her vision was a little blurry. She looked over at her wife and smiled despite the pain. Alex looked really content, and so Maggie was loathed to wake her. She looked at the time and knew they only had a few minutes before they had to get up and get ready to go, but she just laid back down and held Alex for a minute. Alex rolled over and Maggie felt her belly pressed against her own. 

Maggie still couldn’t believe that they were having a girl. To Maggie, gender was just a social construct anyways, and if her baby girl grew up and felt like they were to be a boy or non-binary, she would love them just the same. Her and Alex didn’t really fit the normal gender roles anyway, but still there was something exciting knowing that they were having a girl. 

She couldn’t wait to see Alex holding her, or coming home to find them bent over the table doing science stuff that Maggie wouldn’t dare to understand. As for herself, she couldn’t wait to teach the kid how to ride a bike and to play catch, and maybe with their daughter’s help she could finally teach Alex how to cook. She smiled, and sighed softly. 

“Morning.” Alex purred. She yawned and stretched slightly, and Maggie felt a shiver of excitement flow down her body as Alex’s breasts rubbed against her own. 

“Morning, love.” Maggie said, leaning down a little bit to kiss her. 

“Do we have to leave soon?” Alex asked when they broke apart a few seconds later. 

“Well, we got about 15 minutes before we have to get up, and about an hour before we have to leave for the airport.” Maggie said, looking at the clock, missing the slight sparkle in Alex’s eye. Suddenly a warm pair of lips engulfed her nipple, and Maggie gasped at the sudden sensation. 

“Well, that means I have 15 minutes to do this.” Alex said, using the tip of her tongue to lick Maggie’s other nipple as her hands slowly moved down to Maggie’s hips. 

“Oh.” Maggie said, gently grasping the back of Alex’s hand and ran her fingers through her short hair. Alex just laughed and moved so that she was on top. 

She felt Alex’s smile against her skin, and Maggie giggled as Alex’s tongue ran a trail down from her breasts to her abs (one of her most ticklish spots) and then towards her center. Alex shifted down and gently pushed Maggie’s legs apart so that she could lay in between them. 

“Baby watch your belly!” Maggie reminded her. Alex just rolled her eyes, but she did shift her position slightly so that she was kneeling on the floor instead of laying down. It was slightly more comfortable than it would have been. 

Maggie scooted closer to the edge of the bed so that Alex didn’t have to stretch so far. She rested her hand on Alex’s head and grabbed one of Alex’s hands with the other intertwining their fingers. Alex just looked up at her and smiled for a minute, before leaning down and gently kissing the inside of Maggie’s thighs. 

Then she used her free hand to gently part Maggie’s folds, and she kissed the tip of her clit, before licking it gently. Maggie groaned and her hand gripped Alex’s head a little bit harder. “That feels so good baby. I love it when you go down on me. You’re so good at it.” 

Alex moaned a little at Maggie’s words. She loved it when Maggie talked to her like that, especially when she was giving Maggie head, it made it so much more enjoyable for them both. She licked a little harder and drew wide circles over the hard bundle of nerves. She let go of Maggie’s hand so that she could reach down with her fingers. “No, Alex… just your mouth, please.” Alex nodded, and reached up to grab Maggie’s hand once more. 

“Just a little bit harder.. oh god.. right there.” Maggie said, holding Alex’s mouth in place as Alex’s tongue pressed against the top of her clit, one of her most sensitive spots. She felt the waves starting to rise, and then crescendoed as Alex suckled her clit into her mouth. She cried out, and Alex licked up every delicious drop of come that flowed from Maggie’s body. 

“Oh god, Danvers… ugg, kiss me.” Maggie said, helping Alex to stand. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s hips and pulled her forward. Alex bent down and she found Maggie’s lips. The both moaned, Maggie from the taste of herself on Alex’s lips, and Alex just because kissing Maggie was always one of the most pleasurable thing she had encountered in her life. Sex was awesome, but there was nothing compared to having Maggie’s lips against hers anytime of the day. 

“Someone woke up horny.” Maggie teased, as the kiss broke off. Alex leaned back up and Maggie was content to rest her head against Alex’s belly. 

Alex blushed. “Actually, I woke up hungry… for a taste of you. You always taste so good babe.” Maggie groaned as Alex’s words sent a small aftershock coursing through her system. 

“Don’t get me started again, or we will never leave…” She paused, the reality of where they were going suddenly hitting her. “...maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” 

Alex picked upon the change in mood, and she quickly sat down and pulled Maggie into her arms. “We don’t have to go… it’s not too late to cancel.” 

“I know.” Maggie sighed. “But I need to. I need to close this part of my life so I can move on to the next… to a happy ending with you, and our baby.” She put her hand on Alex’s belly. 

“Our baby girl.” Alex reminded her, grinning like a fool. “I’m so excited.” 

“Me too, baby. Me too. So let's’ do this thing… the quicker I get there, the sooner I can leave and we can return to our life.” 

“Ok.” Alex kissed her. “Let me go brush my teeth and jump into the shower really quickly.” She got up and walked over to her dresser. She paused though and looked back over her shoulder, seeing that Maggie was not so subtle checking out her ass. “I would offer to save water, but then we really would be late. There is just something about watching you come with water cascading down your shoulders and across your breasts.” She felt her nipples tighten in response at the thought. 

Maggie moaned. “You’re killing me, Alex. Go take your shower!” She playfully threw a pillow in Alex’s direction. Alex just laughed and after grabbing her clothes for the day she sauntered into the bathroom. Maggie groaned and laid back down throwing her hand over her eyes, as she tried to reign in her hormones. Every part of her body was screaming to follow Alex into the shower, but after a few seconds of breathing and crossing her legs she managed to calm down. 

She got up and went over to the bathroom door. Closing her eyes, she yelled over the water running. “If you hurry, the mile high club might be accepting new members.” She shut the door and smiled as she heard Alex yell “Coming!” through the door. _Not yet you’re not…_ Maggie laughed at her own thought. _Today is going to be an amazing day._ It was then that she caught sight of her face in the mirror and grimaced. One whole side of her face was black and blue, and the pain that she had forgotten when Alex distracted her came back with a vengeance. _Or not._


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again this chapter is rated M for a love scene between our favorite couple. It is marked by the * at the beginning and end of the section. So feel free to skip if that isnt your thing. There is a also a CW for Alex having an episode of PTSD, and is mentioned several times in this chapter. Once again if this is a trigger for you please feel free to skip this chapter. Happy Reading :)

They managed to make it to the airport with a few minutes to spare. Maggie got their bags checked and they waited in line to get through security. Since they weren’t on duty this time, neither of them had any weapons on them. Well, except for Alex’s collapsible baton, which she had special permission to carry on a plane with her. The guard had taken one look at Alex’s pregnant form and the President’s signature on the permit and didn’t ask questions. Maggie knew it was for the best since by the time they found their seats at their terminal gate, Alex was feeling more than a little cranky. 

“Easy babe.” Maggie said, putting a hand on Alex’s back. “Just take a deep breath.” The pressing of the crowd around them as they tried to get to where they needed to, had triggered Alex’s claustrophobia, and Maggie could feel Alex shaking with tension under her hand. 

It was no surprise to her when after Alex had gone to rehab, her therapist had diagnosed her with PTSD. Alex was good at pushing down her feelings and there was a lot about her kidnapping and her job in general that Maggie never had the chance to get her to talk about, not to mention dealing with an alien invasion right after that. Alex’s therapist had finally gotten her to talk about it and with that the feelings started to come out, along with the reality of the symptoms, Alex had tried her best to hide. 

“Hey. Talk to me.” Maggie whispered softly, moving so that she was kneeling at Alex’s side. 

“Sorry.” Alex whispered. It was obvious that she was trying to get a hold of herself, but just couldn’t. 

“Don’t be sorry baby. Do you know what triggered it?” Alex didn’t usually show symptoms unless an outside influence triggered it. 

“The guy in the elevator. He ran into me from behind. He was wearing a black ball cap… like Rick. I had a flashback…” Maggie saw Alex shiver and she gripped her knee, reminding her that she was present here and not in the past. 

“Do you need one of your pills?” Maggie asked. Alex didn’t take them often, but she did when she needed them. If she was this bad now, the plane ride was going to be worse. 

“Can I take it… with the baby? I didn’t even think to ask?” Alex said, feeling her anxiety jump at the thought of accidentally hurting their daughter. 

“Yes. I asked the doctor when we first started trying. Hamilton said as long as you don’t take more of the recommended dose and that you limit your use in the last trimester you should be fine.” Maggie said, reassuringly. She dug the bottle out of their carry on and opened it. She handed Alex one pill, and then dug the bottle of water she had gotten at the commissary out of the bag as well. 

Alex swallowed the pill and took a large gulp of water. Then she handed the bottle back and put her head in her hands. 

Maggie rubbed her knee again and then stood up. Her face hurt and so she dug out some ibuprofen for herself. She sat down in the seat next to Alex and she felt Alex lean on her and wrapped an arm around her wife. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said. “You’ve got enough on your mind without me adding to it. I should have taken J’onn up on the offer to take the jet.” 

Maggie kissed her head. “Alex, it’s ok. I love you. You are never a bother to me, love. I know this isn’t easy for you to deal with and it’s not like you are doing it on purpose or doing it to get attention. This is a condition that you have through no fault of your own.” She paused. “And taking the jet would be a gross misappropriation of government funds….” Maggie teased. She got a small smile from her wife and it made her grin. 

“Not if I fly it myself…” Alex teased softly and Maggie rolled her eyes. 

They sat in silence for a while, until the stewardess finally called for their flight. “Flight 113 flying from National City To Omaha now boarding first class.” 

“You ready love?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded. 

Maggie helped her up and gathered their carry on as they headed for the gate. Maggie flashed the tickets on the app on her phone and the reader beeped at her. 

“Welcome.” The Stewardess said. “Do you need help finding your seats?” 

“No thank you. But I appreciate the offer.” Maggie said politely. The woman nodded, and moved on to help the next guest. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and guided her to their seats. She gave Alex the window seat, and she took the aisle. 

“You doing ok?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded a bit sluggish, the medicine starting to take effect. “Here let me get you settled.” She took out Alex’s travel blanket and pillow and helped her get situated in the seat. Alex looked up at her sleepily. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby. Now rest. I’ll wake you when we land.” 

“Ok.” Alex whispered her eyes already closing. 

The stewardess who was checking seat belts frowned a little as she came to them. Maggie lifted up the blanket slightly to show that Alex was in fact buckled in and the woman relaxed a little. 

“Everything ok?” She asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Yes. We’re fine. Thank you.” Maggie said, giving her a small smile. 

“Ok, I’ll be by in a minute to get your drink order.” The flight attendant gave her a return smile and then walked down the aisle to the next row of seats. 

Maggie took a deep breath and leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Beside her she felt Alex shift slightly and she reached out to tangle their fingers together. 

Truth was Maggie felt a little nervous and a little guilty. She hated flying, heights were not something she was fond of, something that Alex teased her about to no end. But the idea of getting to Nebraska quickly and back home quickly appealed to her. She just wanted this to be over. But she hadn’t factored in how Alex would feel. She had forgotten for a moment about Alex’s PTSD and how her wife would feel in a crowded airport and plane on top of her normal everyday anxiety. 

As if sensing that she was feeling guilty, Alex squeezed her fingers. “It’s ok.” She whispered, not even opening her eyes. 

Maggie smiled and leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder as best as she could, feeling slightly better at Alex’s reassurance. 

Alex soon fell asleep, and Maggie opened her eyes when the Flight Attendant came back after take off. “Can I get you anything?” She asked. 

“Can I make a weird request?” Maggie asked hesitantly. 

“Of course.” 

“Can I get like a ziplock bag full of ice?” She could feel that her face was a bit swollen, and it was driving her crazy. 

“For your eye? We have a medic on board if you need medical attention?” 

“No, I’ve already been checked out. My wife’s a doctor… I just need to keep the swelling down.” 

“I can do that… give me just a moment.” She said, disappearing down the aisle. 

Maggie sighed, and pulled out her phone from her pocket, and unwound her headphones. She pulled up the gardening podcast that she liked to listen to when she had some downtime. It helped her relax, and she was gathering tips on what she wanted to do with their own backyard garden. 

“Here you go.” The Stewardess said, handing her a towel and a bag of ice. 

“Thank you.” Maggie replied, putting it on her face. The cold help instantly and she relaxed some. Beside her Alex shifted a little in her seat, as they hit some turbulence. Alex made a soft worried sound in her sleep and Maggie grabbed her hand to soothe her. _I’m right here, my love. Sweet dreams._

***——————-***

The minutes ticked by as Maggie slowly relaxed, She removed the ice from her face and rested in her head against the back of the seat. She fell into a light doze, waking only when she felt Alex stir beside her. “Hi.” She said, as Alex sat up and yawned. 

“Hi. Everything ok?” Alex asked, looking Maggie over. Maggie loved that about Alex, no matter what Alex always looked out for those she loved. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you? How are you feeling?” 

“Better, thank you for taking care of me.” Alex said softly. 

“Always, babe. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek and then down Maggie’s jawline. Maggie felt her body react and she gasped slightly. 

“Babe?” 

“I had a dream.” Alex said pulling away slightly to reposition herself, moving so she was closer to Maggie. 

“Hmm? Was it a good dream?” Maggie asked, knowing where this was going. She marveled at how the woman next to her, could go from adorable sleepyhead to sexy seductress in minutes. 

“Yeah, it was.” She leaned closer. “I made you come with just my fingers on your clit. You came for me quietly and it was beautiful.” Alex nipped at Maggie’s earlobe. “Can I do that for you? You have to be quiet.” 

Maggie grinned. She loved it when Alex took charge in their sex life like this. Her wife was so hot. Gently she reached over and adjusted Alex’s blanket so it was over both of them and moved so that they were cuddled together as close as they could be with an armrest in between them. Her body was still a little keyed up from the memory Alex going down on her this morning and the image of Alex’s face between her thighs made her wet. She grabbed Alex’s hand under the blanket and pulled it between her legs. Alex cupped her gently and she saw Alex’s eyes light up when she realized how warm and wet she was for her, even though her jeans. 

They were no strangers to the mile high club, and they had knocked that off of their list of firsts when they flew to Canada for their honeymoon. That had been a private jet though and so they were able to have a little more freedom. This time they would have to be quiet and still. 

“You are so beautiful.” Alex whispered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Maggie’s face. Maggie gave her a smile and was rewarded as Alex’s fingertips unbuttoned her fly. 

“So are you.” Maggie said, as one long finger sneaked underneath the waistband of her underwear and brushed lightly over her curls. Maggie adjust her position slightly so that Alex had better access. She bit back a whimper as Alex gently circled her clit with the tip of her finger. 

“Just breath babe. We don’t want anyone to know what we are doing back here.” Alex said, moving her fingers a little faster. Maggie was wet, and Alex felt her hips move subtly trying to get her to move faster. She used her other hand to cup the back of Maggie’s neck giving it a gently squeeze before moving it away. 

Maggie loved Alex’s well hidden exhibition streak and when it came out, it had lead to some especially memorable sexy times in Alex’s DEO office and her lab. And the thought of getting caught now turned her on even more. 

“You feel good.” Maggie whispered. Alex moved a little faster, dipping her fingers down towards Maggie’s entrance and gathering up her wetness and bringing it back up to her clit. 

“I wish I could taste you right now. You always taste so good.” Alex whispered and Maggie’s eyes rolled back and she rested her head against the headrest as she felt the waves move closer at Alex’s persistent touch. 

She heard Alex let out a little sigh, and she looked over at her to see that Alex’s other hand had disappeared beneath the blanket and was currently occupied. She leaned over towards Alex’s ear and whispered. “Does fucking me make you wet?I bet if I touched you right now you would be soaked, my good girl.” She watched as Alex bit her lip to keep from crying out and that was enough to make her fall over the edge. Her orgasm was quick and silent and she slumped against Alex’s shoulder. She listened as after a few seconds Alex’s breathing signaled that she came too, and she felt Alex’s lips press a tired kiss to the top of her head. 

“Did that feel good baby?” She turned to look at Alex. Alex nodded, her eyes bright with love and lust. An aftershock ran through her as Alex pulled her hand away and brought her wet fingers to her mouth. She smiled as Alex licked her essence off of her fingers and then pulled her hand out of her own pants. Maggie grabbed Alex’s wrist and guided Alex’s fingers into her mouth. Alex’s taste had changed slightly probably due to the pregnancy but she still tasted wonderful. 

After a second Alex pulled her fingers away and kissed Maggie softly. After the kiss she broke away and they both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “We’re bad aren’t we…” Alex said, blushing. 

“So bad.” Maggie agreed. “But that’s what makes it so good.” 

***———————————-***

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Alex had spent the remaining hours curled up next to Maggie reading some science journal and Maggie had listened to the rest of the podcast episode and had come up with some good ideas on building a greenhouse. After they landed, they walked down the corridor hand in hand, Maggie had their carry on slung over her back. 

Omaha’s Eppley Airport was a lot quieter than National City International had been. Maggie felt Alex relax slight when she saw that there wasn’t a mass of people to get though. They collected their bags from the carousel and headed for the car rental place to pick up the SVU that they had rented for the weekend. Their hotel was fairly close and it took them less than 15 minutes to get checked in and settled. Maggie came back in from changing in the bathroom to see Alex spread out on the bed, her hand resting on her belly, and her eyes closed. Maggie moved quietly not wanting to wake her, but as she came closer, Alex’s eyes opened. 

“You want to go out for dinner, love, or do you want to stay here?” Maggie asked softly. Although the medicine and the nap helped, she wasn’t sure if Alex could handle a crowded restaurant or bar. 

“Can we compromise and go to the hotel’s restaurant? That way we can just come back here afterwards?” Alex replied. 

“It’s a deal.” Maggie grabbed her wallet and the room key and then waited while Alex changed her clothes. Her wife had gone shopping a few days before to get more maternity clothes, as her jeans were becoming a bit tight. Maggie thought that she rocked the mom jeans well, but also knew that Alex was mourning the loss of her skinny jeans, so she didn’t say anything. 

“Ready?” Alex asked, making sure that her baton was hidden in her sock as always. _Soon, I’m going to have to find another place to hide this._ She patted her belly. 

“Ready.” Maggie said, offering her hand. Alex took it, and then pulled her closer kissing her with gentle passion. 

“I love you… are you doing ok?” 

“I love you too, and I’m fine. The closer we get to Blue Springs, the more I might freak out, but I’m fine right now. We never came to Omaha much, and I really enjoyed the Zoo.” Maggie said, loving the feeling of safety that being in Alex’s arms brought her. 

“Ok. You’ll tell me right, if you need a distraction..” Alex said, teasingly wagging her eyebrows, like the very sexy nerd that she was. 

“Always.” Maggie said, leaning closer to play with the hair at the name of Alex’s neck. “I love your distractions.” She growled playfully then she laughed as Alex’s stomach growled in response. “Come on, Love, lets go get you and our baby girl fed.” 

Alex blushed slightly. “Can we get some ice cream?” 

Maggie laughed again. “You and your cravings...Of course.” 

**————————**

Dinner was a quiet comfortable affair. Alex ordered a Grilled cheese sandwich and a salad while Maggie ordered a French dip Sandwich with some soup. Alex had gotten her ice cream and Maggie managed to find some amazing tiramisu that had hit the spot. They were both full and getting sleepy so they decided to head back upstairs. Alex knew that she didn’t feel up to walking up seven flights of stairs so she guided them towards the room where the elevators were. 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand as the doors opened, and Maggie was busy watching Alex’s body language that she ran straight into someone as they got into the car. “Sorry… I’m so sorry.” Maggie said. 

“No worries. Which floor?” The woman said. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and a solid build. There was just something about her that looked familiar, but Maggie couldn’t place why. 

“Seven.” Alex said, hesitantly. Maggie rubbed her arm knowing that strangers in elevators was a trigger for her. 

“Oh cool, me too.” The woman said moving back to let them in. Alex was fine until at the next floor another couple got on, making them move towards the back of the car. The green-eyed woman ended up at Alex’s back and the motion of the car made her brush up against her. Maggie felt the tension in her wife start to skyrocket, as Alex clenched her fist. 

“Easy baby. It’s ok.” Maggie said, moving them so that she was next to the woman instead. Alex’s hand gripped her hard and she squeezed back. 

“Everything ok?” The woman asked when they reached their floor. Alex was pale and shaking. Maggie pulled her out of the small space and into a chair that had been put there to allow guests to wait. 

“Yeah, my wife has problems with small spaces and today hasn’t been the best since we were flying. She just needs a moment.” 

“How about I get you some water ma’am?” The other woman said, and before Alex could answer she was already gone. 

“Maggie…” Alex’s voice was rough. 

“Shh… it’s ok.” Maggie said, putting a finger to her lips. 

“No, but…” Alex tried, but the woman coming back interrupted her. 

“Here you go.” The woman handed Alex the water bottle. Alex inspected it before she opened it, seeing that there were no needle marks or any other signs of tampering. She opened and took a drink. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, after a moment. 

“No problem. I’ll wait for you to get settled and then I’ll walk you to your room. I don’t want you to pass out on your wife Ma’am.” She said. “I promise that I’m not a stalker. (She missed the couple’s flinch at the words.) I’m a federal agent… FBI.” 

“Oh wow… small world. We are too.” Maggie said pulling out her badge, and the lady followed suit. 

Maggie took the badge handed to her and smiled as it seemed to be in order. She frowned though as she read the name on the badge. Holy hell… this can’t be happening. 

“Wait… I thought that you looked familiar… I know your badge says Danvers, but you’re Maggie Sawyer right? From Blue Springs?” 

Maggie nodded unable to say a word. 

“Wow, small world indeed.” The other agent said, not see the storm clouds grow in both Alex and Maggie’s eyes. 

“Yes it… Eliza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting this chapter twice and I’m still not 100 % happy with it. But I feel that if I spend anymore time on it that I won’t get around to actually publishing it, so please be gentle with me. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and as always Thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> Oh, any mistakes concerning airplanes and how first class works are my own... I’ve only flown a few times in my life and I slept for most of the trips due to Dramamine, so I used my imagination.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while there is no actual sex in this chapter there is a bit of dirty talk. Alex and Maggie also have a discussion about Alex’s PTSD so if those things bother you feel free to skip this chapter. Happy Reading :)

“It’s been a long time.” Eliza said. 

_Almost 19 years… and it still hurts like it was yesterday. Of all the days to run into her… it’s like the universe hates me._ “Yes it has.” Maggie said, she grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed. “I probably should get Alex back to our room.” 

“Wait, I never got the chance to say…” she paused. “It’s probably too late, but I never got the chance to say that I was sorry for what happened.” 

“Yeah, it is too late.” Maggie couldn’t help but say. She felt tears from behind her eyes, and she felt Alex move to wrap an arm around her waist. 

“I deserve that.” Eliza admitted. “I never meant for any of this to happen, and I never got the chance to explain…” 

“Explain what? That you and your parents destroyed my life…” Maggie’s temper got the best of her, and she lashed out. She saw Eliza take a step back and she felt Alex stiffen slightly. She put her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, I deserved that too. Listen, I’ll understand if you don’t, but can we go somewhere and talk for a second. I think there is something that you need to know.” Eliza asked. 

“I don’t have time right now. My wife needs me.” Maggie said. 

“I’m fine, Maggie.” Alex said softly. She stood up slowly, letting out a breath. She turned to Eliza. “Can you give us just a second?” 

“Of course.” Eliza stepped away, moving further down the hallway. 

“Maggie.” Alex said softly, pushing down her own feelings of disquiet at the sight of Maggie holding back tears. She could see that her wife was on the verge of breaking down, and nothing else mattered in that moment except for Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She felt Maggie’s hand cup her belly, as if trying to find something to ground her in the present, instead of getting lost in the tidal wave of memories. 

“I can’t do this right now… I can’t.” Maggie whispered softly, but firmly. Alex bit her lip. She had learned her lesson about pushing Maggie into facing her past and she wouldn’t do it again. 

“Then don’t… we can go back to the room. If you wish to talk to her then we can do it tomorrow. If you don’t want to talk to her ever, then we both get it. I’m here for you baby, no matter what.” 

“Ride or die?” 

“Ride or die, my love.” Alex kissed her cheek. 

Maggie sighed and rested her cheek against Alex’s chest. “Can you talk to her, tell her we will meet her for breakfast or something?” 

“Of course.” Alex kissed the top of her head, then pulled away. She gave Maggie the keycard to their room and then moved down the hallway to talk to Eliza. 

“She said that she would like to talk to you, but can we do it tomorrow? Are you free for breakfast? 

“Yes. I’ll meet you at the restaurant at 8.” Eliza said, and Alex nodded. She turned to go, but Eliza called her back. 

“You knew who I was didn’t you… How?” 

“After Maggie told me what happened, I was curious about you. I looked you up and I read your file.” 

Eliza blinked at that statement. “Then you know that I…” her voice trailed away. 

“Yes.” 

“And you never told her?” Eliza seemed surprised. 

“It’s not my story to tell. I’m not in the habit of telling secrets that aren’t mine. If Maggie had asked I would have told her the truth, but she never did. Are you ok with that?” 

Eliza stared at her speechless for the longest moment. “Of course… I just assumed… Wow. You are something else, Agent Danvers.” 

Alex smiled shyly. “Good night Eliza.” 

“You too.” Eliza said, watching her go. 

**————————**

Alex knocked on the door, and a second later, Maggie opened it. Her eyes were red, and she wiped her cheeks as she moved to let Alex in. 

Alex grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze, as she moved past her into the room. Then she turned around and pulled Maggie into her arms. “I’ve got you, babe.” She whispered softly, resting her head on the top of Maggie’s head, as Maggie buried her face into Alex’s chest. They stood there for a long moment, just soaking in the closeness that they had together. Maggie felt Alex shift slightly back and forth and after a few minutes of her doing it, she pulled back realizing what was going on. 

“Babe, Go.” She said, with a breathless little laugh, before stepping back. Alex let out a little breath of relief and headed off towards the bathroom, her bladder screaming at her. Maggie watched her go, shaking her head at her adorable yet goofy wife. She got undressed and pulled on her pjs before climbing into bed. Her mind was racing but her body was tired and her face hurt. She leaned back against the pillow and waited for Alex to come back so they could snuggle. 

In the bathroom, Alex had finished using the toilet and was washing her hands. She felt hot and sweaty and she thought about using the shower, but she had taken one look at the small glass stall and knew that alone she wouldn’t be able to make it. She sighed and moved back out into the room wondering if Maggie would be up for sitting with her or sharing a shower, but Maggie seemed halfway asleep so Alex let it go. She changed quietly and then climbed into the bed next to Maggie who snuggled up into her body. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked, looking up at her. 

Alex nodded, then asked. “Are you? Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yes and No. I know that I will eventually, but right now I just want you to hold me, and I want to sleep.” 

“Ok, Mags.” Alex whispered softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” And just like that Maggie fell asleep. Alex gave her a loving smile, and tucked Maggie’s body closer. She closed her own eyes, but everytime she drifted off, the image of Rick attacking her came to mind, so eventually she gave up and stared at the ceiling, content with just holding Maggie. After all she could always sleep in the car.  


Maggie woke up from a fitful sleep and rolled slightly to see the time. 4:00am stared back at her, and she sighed. She reached out for Alex only to be met with cold sheets. Maggie sat up, and saw that Alex was sitting in one of the easy chairs, looking at her phone. “Babe?” Maggie called out, but then she realized that Alex had headphones in. So she got up instead. 

Alex noticed and pulled out her earbud so she could talk to Maggie. Maggie heard the _Big Bang Theory_ theme start blaring through the headphones and she smiled at her nerdy wife. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Alex asked with a yawn, as she paused her show. 

“No, baby.” Maggie walked closer until she was standing next to her and she felt Alex lean against her side. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

Maggie frowned. She thought Alex’s insomnia was getting better, but there were still times when she woke up to find Alex working out in their home gym or curled up on the couch watching tv, with Gertie tucked in a ball of fluff beside her. It was usually nightmares or flashbacks that kept her from sleeping. 

As if Alex could read her thoughts, she said. “I’m ok. It was hard sleeping in a new bed. It’s not as comfy as ours. My back hurts a little.” She leaned up to rub the spot in question. 

Maggie wasn’t quite sure if that was the whole story, but she trusted that Alex would say something when she was ready. She gave her pregnant wife a soft smile and knelt in front of her. Alex smiled, knowing exactly what Maggie wanted. She pulled up her shirt slightly and looked on as her wife adorably kissed her stomach. 

“How’s our girl?” Maggie asked, putting her ear to Alex’s belly. She knew that she couldn’t hear or feel the baby, but she was waiting for the day that the baby was big enough to push back. 

“She was a bit active earlier, but she’s settled down.” Alex said. It was still a weird yet wonderful sensation to feel their daughter move inside her, and it was probably just going to get even more strange the bigger the baby got. 

Maggie was content just to stay where she was, with her head resting against Alex’s belly and she felt Alex’s fingers in her hair, and knowing that a few inches under Her ear her daughter was probably sleeping. 

After a few minutes of them sitting there, Maggie looked up to see Alex looking down at her, her eyes bright. 

“You ok there Danvers?” Maggie asked, teasingly. Alex had a bit of a look in her eye that Maggie knew well. Her girl was turned on, and Maggie was willing to help her with that. 

“Hmm.” Alex said leaning forward slightly. “You look good on your knees.” She whispered boldly. 

“Do I? Well, I have to say the view from here is pretty great.” She ran her hands up from Alex’s belly, up to her breasts and cupped them lightly as she leaned up. 

“But I remember you saying something the other day about how good I look coming in the shower… well, I think you would look beautiful with my head between your legs, with the steam curled all around us and water cascading like raindrops down our naked bodies. You would come around my tongue.” 

Alex’s eyes glazed over at the words and she shivered. “Damn did you just...?” Maggie asked astonished. 

Alex nodded her cheeks reddening. “What you do to me, Maggie.” Gently she stood up and pulled Maggie to her feet, and kissed her. Maggie felt Alex’s tongue brush her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly to accept her inside. Gently as they kissed, Alex walked her toward the bathroom door, but as they got to the threshold, she paused, and pulled away slightly staring past her into the bathroom. Maggie could see that the look in her eyes wasn’t from pleasure anymore but from fear. 

“Alex.” Maggie said softly, gently moving her face so that Alex was looking at her instead of the shower stall. “I’m right here. It’s ok.” 

Alex’s face grew red and she turned away, moving slightly back into the room. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was thick with emotion. 

“Hey, don’t apologize. It’s ok. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Maggie said softly. 

“That’s just it!” Alex yelled as she whirled around to face her. “I want to. I want to be to make love in the shower or just be able to be in the shower by myself without my brain freaking out about the space and me worrying if I’m going to drown. It’s been almost four years, Maggie. I should be over this!” Alex yelled, and Maggie took a step back at the ferocity in Alex’s tone. 

Alex noticed and her eyes grew wide as she realized that she had just yelled all of that out loud and right in her wife’s face. “I’m sorry… I…” she pulled away and walked back into the room. Maggie could hear her sit on the bed, and Maggie knew if she walked over there, she would find Alex sitting with her head in her hands. Maggie kicked herself for not thinking. When they were at home Alex often took showers by herself and they certainly made love in their huge tiled walk in shower with no problems. But that was at home, a place where Alex felt safe. But here… 

Maggie could hear the sounds of a few people talking as they moved down the hallway to start their days, the distant sound of the elevator ding, and the traffic from the nearby interstate. Of course, Alex wouldn’t feel safe here. She turned and looked at the tiny glass box that the hotel called a shower, and she tried to see it as Alex saw it. She shivered remembering watching Alex’s image on the tape walking around banging on the glass. Her eyes were a bit frantic and wild as she paced. Maggie remembered her own feelings of coming around that corner and seeing Alex floating there and the split second when she had thought that it was too late and she had lost the love of her life forever. 

Then her mind flashed and she remembered catching a glimpse of Alex’s face the night before when she had come out of the bathroom. She had been ready to ask her something, but then had stopped when she saw that Maggie had already been in bed. 

Sighing Maggie went over to the bed and knelt down once more in front of Alex. She gently pulled her hands away from her face and held them. 

“I’m sorry that I yelled, you didn’t deserve that.” Alex said, bitterly. 

“It’s ok. I know that you aren’t mad at me, but baby, you don’t deserve your anger either. You did nothing wrong.” 

“I feel wrong.” Alex whispered tearfully. “It all feels wrong.” 

“I know, Alex, but…” Maggie paused struggling to find the words to say. “Kara hates fireworks right.” 

“Yeah…” Alex replied a little confused at the sudden change in topic. 

“So every year when the Fourth of July comes, you plan a Sister night, where you watch all of those cheesy romantic comedies that Kara likes, and you cuddle with her, holding her close when the explosions start, and turning up the volume to much louder than you really should to help her drown out the sound.” 

“Yeah…” Alex said again, still not understanding what Maggie was going with this. 

“So would you tell your sister that she’s being silly for being scared of fireworks, even though it’s been what, 27 years for her since Krypton’s destruction.” 

“No of course not… oh.” Maggie saw her point click in Alex’s big brain. 

“Exactly! So why are you telling yourself that… Is your traumatic experience any less real that Kara’s?” 

“Well no, but hers…” 

“Exactly the answer is no. There is no measurement for traumatic events, no magic bar that says ‘Well this wasn’t as traumatic as so and so’s, you fail and you have to be normal.’ Would you tell me that I’m being silly for not wanting to see my parents, would you tell me just to get over it?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Alex said, firmly giving Maggie’s hand a squeeze. “So what you are saying is that I should stop beating myself up for being scared of the elevator and the shower.” 

“Yes. And it maybe going on four years and you might still struggle with somethings, but also look how far you have come. When you first came home the sound of running water made you panic and now, it’s just the idea of getting into a small space. That’s progress.” Maggie brought Alex’s hand to her lips. 

Alex’s eyes weren’t as dark now, but she shrugged. “Still you came here to deal with your parents, you don’t need my brand of crazy on top of that.” 

Maggie frowned. “Alex Danvers… you know I hate when you talk about yourself like that. We are a team, baby. We work things out together, always.” She leaned over and kissed the top of Alex’s head and felt her wife wrap her long arms around her body, resting her head against Maggie’s belly. 

“I just get worried sometimes that this will be too much for you… and that you’ll be disappointed and leave.” Alex admitted quietly. 

“Hey.” Maggie whispered, lifting up Alex’s chin so that they were looking at each other. “I promised to always be by your side, remember… in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, etc… I meant that when I said it. I’m here for you, love… Always. And I’ll tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives.” She kissed Alex with gentle passion, backing up her words with simple action. After a few minutes, Maggie gently broke away from the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Alex’s body. 

“So, How about I sit with you while you take a shower, and then we can cuddle and watch _Big Bang Theory_ until we fall back asleep?” Maggie asked, knowing that sex was now off the table for now. Alex still had a bit of a haunted look in her eye and she needed her rest. Normally she wasn’t above giving Alex an orgasm to get her to sleep, but the mood seemed all wrong and she just wanted to cuddle and show Alex that she was loved in other ways. Alex nodded, and after Maggie gave her another kiss, they walked hand in hand to the bathroom.  


Later, Alex was curled into her side and the sounds of Sheldon and the gang were coming over Alex’s ipad speakers. Maggie smiled as she heard Alex laugh at whatever was happening on screen. Maggie wasn’t a huge fan like her wife was (she preferred _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ ), but the show was fun, especially since it made her nerd of a wife laugh like a loon at the science jokes. “You doing ok, baby?” Maggie asked, running her fingers though Alex’s hair. 

“Hmm” Alex nodded, and Maggie smiled when she saw that her eyes were closed. It was the first time that Alex seemed fully relaxed since they had left yesterday morning. “Mags?” Alex asked sleepily. 

“What’s up?” Maggie said softly. 

“Do you want to talk about Eliza and what’s going to happen at Breakfast?” 

Maggie sighed. “Not really.” 

“Ok.” Alex paused and opened her eyes. “I just want to help you. I know this is rough for you and I don’t want my issues to over shadow that. I here for you too...Always.” 

Maggie smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I know, and I’m fine for now. I think I’m still trying to process the fact that she’s here. I hadn’t seen her since lunch period that day.” 

Alex sat up a little. “She didn’t come back to school?” 

“Nope, her parents pulled her out and they moved before the end of summer. We never got a chance to talk about anything.” 

“Hmm.” Alex said. 

“Didn’t help the rest of the school knowing though somehow, and trust me they all did their best to convince me the error of my ways.” Maggie said stiffly. 

Alex turned slightly so that they could look at each other. “I know I say this every time, but I’m sorry. It really sucks that they treated you like that, for something that you had no control over and for something so pure as a crush.” 

Maggie sighed. “Thank you, but to be honest, having you makes it all worth it something at least. I’m glad you’re with me through this.” She wrapped her arms around Alex a bit tighter and cupped her belly, thinking about their daughter. 

Alex sighed, and rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “Always and forever, Maggie Danvers… I’m not going anywhere.”  


Maggie woke up first a few minutes before the actual alarm was about to go off. Alex was snoring slightly in her arms and Maggie chuckled when she realized that one of her hands was trapped under Alex’s hand on her belly and the other was firmly wrapped around Alex’s waist holding her close. She kissed Alex’s forehead and gently tried to maneuver so she could get up without waking Alex. It was a process and it took several minutes to accomplish, but finally Maggie was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and doing her hair while Alex remained sleeping. 

The bruise on her face looked worse this morning, but for once it wasn’t swollen or throbbing so she took that as a victory. Maggie decided to forgo wearing make-up because for one it hurt and two Eliza didn’t deserve it. The only girl she was going to dress up for was her wife. 

“Mags.” Alex said quietly from the doorway, making Maggie jump. She turned around with a hand to her chest and then smiled. Alex’s short hair was stuck up everywhere as it usually was and she blinked sleepily at her. She was wearing her pajama pants that had the Otters on them, and a old Sanford t-shirt that had definitely seen better days. With her hand rubbing her pregnant belly, She looked so adorable that Maggie just wanted to hold her forever. 

“Morning, Beautiful… I was trying not to wake you.” Maggie said. 

Alex sighed and moved over to the toilet, before pulling down her pants. “You didn’t, blame your daughter.” She said grumpily, and Maggie chucked before going back to fixing her hair, leaving Alex to finish peeing in private. She heard the flush and then the sound of Alex fixing her pants. Maggie stepped aside to let Alex get to the sink to wash her hands. Alex dried them on the towel and then moved closer to wrap her arms around Maggie’s waist and resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Your face is looking better.” Alex said, pointing at the mirror rather than risk hurting Maggie by actually touching it. 

“It feels better.” Maggie smiled and turned around so that she was facing Alex and inside the circle of her arms. Alex looked tired, the taller woman had dark circles under her eyes, and she yawned. Maggie wished that she could just leave Alex up here to rest while she went down and spoke to Eliza, but she knew for one, Alex would never go for that and two, Maggie wasn’t sure if she could do without Alex’s presence by her side. 

“You’re my best friend, you know that right Danvers?” She said, without preamble and she was rewarded with that dopey grin that made her smile in reflex every time she saw it. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what prompted that?” Alex said. 

“Nothing, just thinking about our conversation last night… Eliza was my best friend in middle school and high school, but you are my best friend now. How lucky am I to be married to my best friend?” Maggie leaned up to kiss the tip of Alex’s nose. 

“I’d say I’m the lucky one. You’re my best friend too, you make life fun and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alex’s lips kissed her softly and Maggie pulled her closer by the hips. They kissed for a long while before Alex tapped Maggie’s waist with her fingers. 

“I should get dressed.” Alex said, moving her hand up to move a lock of hair away from Maggie’s face that had come loose when they were kissing. 

“But you look so cute in those pants.” Maggie whined softly. 

Alex blushed. “Thanks but, I’d rather not wear them to breakfast with your childhood crush.” She started to move out of the bathroom and Maggie wrapped a hand around her t-shirt and followed her out like a little kid. 

She held on not wanting to let go of Alex and she watched as Alex dug out her outfit for the day. Black jeans, a black t-shirt, a dark gray hoodie and Maggie was pretty sure that was her black leather jacket. 

“Going for the intimidating gay Agent Danvers look, I see.” Maggie teased. She finally let go and moved over to her own suitcase. 

“Kind of.” Alex said a bit softly. “I miss my gun.” 

Maggie snorted. “Only you babe.” 

She got dressed in silence and when she turned around Alex was just bending down to put on her shoes. She winced and stopped halfway to rub her back. 

“Here let me babe.” Maggie guided her to sit back on the bed. Then she knelt in front of her. 

“Ouch…” Alex sighed. “It’s that same spot that was giving me trouble on New Years.” 

Maggie reached out a hand and rubbed the spot gently. “Before we leave I’ll give you a quick massage ok. Are you going to be alright?” 

Alex nodded. Maggie kissed her quick and then bent down to finish pulling on Alex’s shoes. “Take it easy ok.” Maggie said. 

“I will.” Alex smiled and held out a hand to help Maggie up. Maggie ignored it and instead got up and helped Alex stand up. 

“Let’s do this.” Maggie said, letting out a breath. Alex grabbed her hand and held it. 

“We got this. I’m here for you love.” Alex squeezed gently and after a second they headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! I’m trying really hard to catch up on this and some other stories this week, thank you all for your continued patience. You all are amazing! Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex meet Eliza Wilkie for breakfast and Maggie learns some surprising infomation about Eliza’s past. See notes for possible trigger warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few mention of homophobia and racism in general on this chapter... it’s not graphic, but I wanted to give people a heads up. If this bothers you feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> Also this is unedited so any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hand in hand they walked downstairs to the restaurant they had ate at the night before and got a table. Eliza hadn’t arrived yet and Maggie thought that was for the best. It would give her time to settle her nerves and to pamper Alex for a minute. 

The waitress came by. “What can I get for you?” She asked, giving Maggie a small smile. 

“Hi! She would like pancakes with a side of bacon, a fruit cup and a decaf coffee. And I would like the same but with regular coffee.” 

“Sure thing. Coming right up.” The waitress looking a bit relieved. She wrote everything down and then disappeared. 

“Thanks.” Alex said softly, putting her head against Maggie’s shoulder. She felt too tired to try and be social and she loved that Maggie understood that. 

Maggie kissed her head. “Anytime.” 

Alex closed her eyes and a few minutes went by before Eliza showed up. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Eliza said, moving up to the table. “My boss called, I’m currently working on a case.” 

“It’s ok. We just got here.” Maggie said, motioning towards the seat across from them. Alex felt Maggie’s leg start to jump nervously and she moved her hand down to rest on Maggie’s knee and the movement stopped. 

Eliza slid into the booth and picked up a menu. “Did you order?” 

“Yep.” Maggie said. “Sorry, Alex needs to eat.” 

“No worries. I understand.” Eliza flashed them a smile. “How far along are you?” 

“19 weeks.” Alex said quietly, but she didn’t move her head from Maggie’s shoulder. 

Eliza smiled at them, and it threw Maggie off. Based upon what had happened to her as a child, she had expected Eliza to seem at the least uncomfortable or at the worst down right homophobic. But then she thought about last night and how Eliza didn’t even blink an eye when she called Alex her wife. _Maybe people really do change._

“I remember those days. Do you know what you are having yet?” Eliza asked as she looked over the menu. 

“A girl, we just found out a couple of days ago. Do you have kids?” Maggie asked. 

“Yep, twin boys. They are 3 now and are as curious as ever.” 

“Wow, that’s…” Maggie voice trailed off awkwardly. She didn’t want quite know what to say. Alex rubbed her hand over her knee giving the encouragement that she needed. “I’m sorry. I just can’t wrap my head around you being here. I’m going back to Blue Springs for the first time since graduation, to speak to my mother for the first time since I was 14. I just don’t understand, what the hell happened to get us to where we are at now.” 

Eliza sighed and rubbed her chin, provoking even more emotions since Maggie had watched her do that so many times growing up, over their homework, over problems with their parents. 

“The story isn’t what you think happened. I didn’t tell my parents because I thought you were gross or an abomination or anything like that, Maggie. I wasn’t homophobic then and I’m not now. I told my parents because I needed money to go by a dress, because I was going to say yes. I liked you Maggie, the same way you liked me.” 

“Oh.” Maggie found Alex’s hand and squeezed it. Alex squeezed back. “But you dated Rob..” She hated the fact that those words were coming out of her mouth because she knew that didn’t always mean anything. Her wife was the poster child for that, but still it didn’t make any sense. 

Eliza laughed. “Only because he helped me with my algebra homework and he gave 5 dollars. Besides I was and am a lesbian.” She paused. “I learned two things about my parents that night. One that they were homophobic and two they were racist. When I told my mom I needed money for a dress so that I could go to the dance with you, she freaked out. And she called you some names that were horrible slurs about your ethnicity and some horrible names that were homophobic. When she was done ranting at me about how what an evil influence you were, she then called your parents and ranted at your father using words that no one should ever say.” 

Maggie sighed, now everything seemed to make more sense. Her father had ranted when he had come back for their shower that he had tried to show people that he was more than the color of his skin, but that was exactly what Eliza’s parents had blamed it on. She could only imagine what they had said to Eliza about her and what they had yelled at her father. It didn’t excuse her father’s behavior, but at least she understood his side in a way that she hadn’t this whole time. 

“What happened after that?” 

“My parents made me pack and they put me on a flight to my Uncle’s. After about a week they said that they found me a spot at a reorientation camp.” She paused her voice catching. Maggie’s heart fell. Alex reached over and grabbed Eliza’s hand, unable to stay out of it anymore. 

“It was as horrible as one could imagine. And I don’t want to relive those memories, but I survived. Things were rough for a while and it wasn’t until I went to college and got help that things got better. It was there that I met my wife and she helped me heal.” Eliza took a breath and then continued. 

“I’m really sorry about the way that things happened, and I wanted to write you, but I didn’t know if it would reach you, and friending you on facebook seemed like it would be a slap the face. I had hoped that one day our paths would cross and I would get the chance to talk to you face to face.” 

“Wow… I don’t know what to say.” Maggie looked over at Alex and noticed that Alex didn’t looked surprised by anything that Eliza was saying. 

“You knew did you?” She asked. She wasn’t mad, but she was curious. 

“I did.” Alex admitted quietly. “After you told me, I looked her up. She wrote about her experience as a part of her thesis. She included a copy of it as a part of her resume so I was able to read it. I debated for weeks after that about whether or not I should tell you, but it didn’t feel like it was my place to talk about something so personal. I told myself if you ever asked about her, I would tell you, but you never did. I’m sorry that…” 

“Hey, don’t apologize. Thank you, for having my back.” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Always.” Alex said. 

Eliza smiled. “You two are so cute. How long have you been together?” 

“A little over four years.” Maggie answered, just as the waitress bought their food and drinks. She took Eliza’s order and then disappeared. 

Alex dug into her pancakes feeling very hungry. Maggie just smiled at her and took a small bite of her own. 

“How did you meet?” Eliza asked, her finger playing with a napkin. 

Maggie swallowed then answered. “Crime Scene… I was just a detective then. We argued over whose jurisdiction it was. I thought she was cocky, but she was so cute in her pant suit.” She paused grinning at the memory. “Then a few days later, I was following a lead and I ran into her and her tactical unit. Boy if I thought that she looked good in her pant suit, she looked even better in that tactical uniform. The rest was history.” 

Eliza grinned. “That’s so cool and romantic.” She took a drink of her water. 

Then she asked more about their relationship and how they both liked working for the FBI. Then it was Maggie and Alex’s turn to ask her questions. She talked a lot about her job as a forensic pathologist and about her wife and boys. After the waitress brought Eliza her food, they were all quiet for a bit as they finished up eating. 

After they set their plates aside, Eliza asked. “You mentioned that you are going back to Blue Springs to see your mom… is everything ok?” 

Maggie shook her head. “She has dementia and It’s getting really bad. Apparently she keeps asking about me, and my father wants me to see her before it gets worse.” Maggie replied quietly. Under the table she felt Alex’s hand squeeze hers. 

“That’s too bad. I hope it goes well.” Eliza said sincerely. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how it will go. My father is still not very accepting of ‘my lifestyle’ so I’m not holding my breath that this is going to go well.” She used air quotes and it made Eliza chuckle. “I just really want to get this over with and move on from what happened. I have the rest of my life with Alex and our baby to look forward too.” 

Eliza nodded. “That’s how I felt too, but I refused to speak with my parents when they tried to visit me during College. I just couldn’t be in the same room with them without reliving everything all over again. But that’s me… you do you girl.” 

The waitress came one final time to give them their check. Eliza wanted to pay, but Alex beat her to it, giving the lady her credit card and 20% tip. 

Maggie was quiet for a moment, then she reached over and grabbed Eliza’s hand. “I’m glad that we ran into you and that we cleared the air between us. If you are ever in National City let us know, I would love to meet your wife and your kids.” 

“Deal. And if you are ever in Boston and need a place to stay, let me know.” Eliza slid out of the booth, checking her watch and realized that she had to go. She paused as Maggie and Alex got up too. “Would it be weird if I gave you both a hug?” 

Maggie smiled and said. “Not at all.” She gave her former best friend a hug feeling as if she was closing a chapter in her life and opening another. 

Alex gave Eliza a hug too. “You take care of yourself.” She whispered. 

“You too. Have a safe trip.” Eliza said pulling away. Then she turned and headed out for the lobby. 

Alex turned towards her wife and put a hand on her hip. “You ok?” She asked softly. 

“You know what… I’m great.” She kissed Alex’s cheek. “Thank you for encouraging me to do this.” 

“Anytime.” Alex said, then she yawned making Maggie laugh. 

“Come on baby. Let’s get our stuff so you can take a nap in the car.” She took a step, but Alex didn’t move. Instead she pulled Maggie into a hug. 

“I’m proud of you.” She said softly. 

“I’m proud of me too.” Maggie said. “But you are my hero... you always got my back and I love you for it.” 

“I love you too.” Alex replied. They shared another quick kiss and then holding hands they left the restaurant and headed back up to their room. As they reached the elevator both of their phones buzzed, and they dropped hands to pull them out. They both looked at each other and laughed. On each screen was a message that read: **Facebook: One Friend Request-Eliza Wilkie.**

Alex smiled as she watched Maggie’s face light up with joy as she pressed confirm. She quickly followed and accepted Eliza’s request on her screen as well. Then Maggie looked up at her. “Maybe time does heal some wounds after all?” 

Alex just kissed her forehead and replied. “Here’s hoping.” But she knew deep down that the hard part for her wife was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter, by leaving a comment below. I went this route with Eliza because I most of the stories I’ve read with her in it, she’s very homophobic... i just wanted to see a story where it was her parents that made the choices that effected both of them. And I wanted to have a moment of resolution with Eliza before we get into things with Maggie’s parents.   
> Also In case you were wondering I did write a few one shots for this universe in my pride prompts one shot series. I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to just add them as is or wait until we get to that point and just rewrite them to fit into this story. I’ll let you know what I decide later on down the road. Anyway, Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :) 
> 
> PS: Tigger warning for mild homophobia, not sure if it needs one, but Just in case.

Maggie turned down the radio and looked over at Alex. Her wife was asleep in the passenger seat and was snoring softly. Alex had been asleep since they left the hotel and the 2 hours 13 minutes they had been on the road passed in a flash. She pulled onto the shoulder when she saw a sign saying that the exit to Blue Springs was just ahead. She quickly sent a text to her father, letting him know that they would be there in about 15 minutes. She took a breath and turned to face her wife. 

“Alex.” Maggie said softly, giving her a shoulder a squeeze. “Babe, wake up please.” 

It took Alex a second, but soon her eyes opened and she looked up at her wife. “Mags?” 

“I’m here, Al.” Maggie said, quietly remembering to turn on her flashers. “Sorry to wake you love, but we are almost here.” She couldn’t quite hide the note of fear in her voice. 

Alex who was still blinking at her sleepily, suddenly woke up at that. “I’m sorry that I slept so long.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand. “What can I do?” She asked sensing that Maggie was steadily moving towards a panic attack. 

“I’ll be fine. I just needed you to talk to me. Remind me that this isn’t my life anymore.” 

“I can do that.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and put it on her belly. “This is your life now, you, me and our baby.” 

Maggie sighed. “Our baby girl.” Alex grinned. 

“I never get tired of hearing you say that.” 

“I’ll never get tired of saying it.” Maggie agreed. She leaned over the console to put her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“You got this baby.” Alex said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “Do you want me to drive?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I just need a minute and then we can go.” 

“Ok, Mags.” Alex rested her head against Maggie’s and they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. 

Then Maggie took a deep breath and turned to give Alex a quick kiss. And then they were on their way. 

“Hey, Mags?” Alex asked after a minute. “I thought we were going to our hotel first?” 

“Change of plans. We are going to see my parents first and then we will leave to go to the hotel. That way we don’t have to leave once we get settled and I can use it as an excuse to leave if things get heated.” Maggie said, pulling on to Main St. 

The small town hadn’t changed much in 19 years. And she found that what had changed wasn’t enough to take away her hatred of this place. 

“God I hate this town.” Maggie said, as they drove by post office. She remembered standing in there for long hours waiting for all of college acceptance letters, hoping that one of the them would provide her with a ticket out of this place. 

A few blocks later, they pulled into the driveway of a single story brick house. Maggie turned off the car, and took a deep breath. With the heater off, Alex shivered slightly as the cold from outside started to leech in. She looked out the window to see tiny drops of snow start to fall. 

“Figures… the weather said we weren’t due for snow until tomorrow.” Maggie said. She rubbed Alex’s arm. “We might have to get you a better coat, my California girl.” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just cuddle up to you. You can keep me warm.” Alex said, tangling their fingers together. 

Maggie gave her a soft smile, and leaned over to give her a kiss. “I love you… no matter what happens in there remember that ok. You are the best thing in my life, you and our baby girl.” 

“I love you too. And pregnant or not, I will kick their asses if they mess with you.” Alex said, giving her another kiss. Then she gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze before letting go. They got out of the car, and Maggie waited for Alex to join her on the sidewalk before they walked up together towards the front porch. Alex knocked on the door, and they waited for Oscar to answer it.   
  


The door opened with a creak and Alex felt Maggie jump at the sound. She ran her knuckles over the back of her hand, feeling the tension in Maggie’s body grow tenfold as her father stepped into view. 

“Maggie. Alex.” He said with a grim smile. “Come in… it’s freezing out here.” 

They walked in and he directed them into the living room where a roaring fire was crackling in the fireplace. He motioned for them to sit and they did, Alex took the side of the couch close to the fire and Maggie sat down next to her, trying to remember to breathe as she was assaulted with memories of the last time she had been in this house. _Her father’s angry words and her mother’s tears of shame._ She shivered at the memory and moved closer to Alex. 

“I’ll be right back, your Mama’s taking a nap. I’ll go get her ready. Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?” Oscar asked, being polite. Alex shook her head. “No thank you.” 

He looked at Maggie, and after a second she too shook her head. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” He said, disappearing down the hallway. 

When he was out of sight, Alex reached over and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “You doing ok?” She asked softly. Maggie nodded slowly, and leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder. 

“Having you here is helping.” She whispered. “Are you feeling ok?” She reached up and adjusted the collar of Alex’s jacket. “You still look tired, love.” 

“I am, and my back still kind of hurts. But I’m ok.” 

At that moment, Alex’s stomach growled and Maggie let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Looks like my babies are hungry too.” She put on hand on Alex’s belly over her coat. “My little baby and my big baby.” She teased leaning over to kiss Alex’s cheek. 

Alex blushed and the tips of her ears turned red. “I kind of want ice cream.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Of course you do. You and your cravings.” 

The sound of two sets of footprints coming down the hallway turned the mood a bit more somber. Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand. “We love you… you got this.” She whispered before pulling away, ready to take her cues on how much to share of their relationship from her partner. 

Luisa came in first followed by Oscar, with a steady arm around her waist. Mrs. Rodas was thin and looked very fragile, but Alex could immediately see Maggie’s reflection in her mother. They had the same eye shape and color and they both were tiny. Alex spotted that they had the same nose too, and she thought about their daughter, and how their little girl would have the same nose as her mom and grandmother. 

“Mama!” Maggie said, quietly, feeling tears spring to her eyes at how much time had changed them both. 

“Margarita.” Luisa whispered, and Maggie saw the tears. “Come here child.” She opened up her arms and Maggie got up slowly to hug her. It was an awkward hug, much like the one her and her father had shared at the bus stop all of those years before her shower, but it still made the tears fall. 

“It’s been too long, My girl.” Luisa said. “I have myself to blame I suppose.” And despite Her gut feeling that told her that this was a mistake, Maggie felt hope blossom in her chest. 

Luisa clung to her daughter for a moment before pulling back. Then she turned towards Alex. “And who are you?” 

Alex stood up at held out her hand. “Alex Danvers, Mrs. Rodas.” She gave the older woman a smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Alex… but pardon me, I’m a bit confused on why you are here. Oscar said that Maggie’s spouse would be coming with.” 

Maggie cast a look at her father, feeling that familiar anger bubble up in her chest as the hope that she was feeling a few moments ago, evaporated. 

But Oscar shook his head. “I told you Luisa. Alex is Maggie’s Spouse.” 

“But I thought Alex was a man.” Luisa said confused, and Maggie’s heart broke a little at the lost look in her mother’s eyes. 

“No, Mama. Alex is my wife. We got married a few years ago. I’m gay, Mama.” Maggie said, not willing to compromise with this. 

Oscar gave her a look that was sad, but this time it didn’t hold the anger or the bitterness that it had before. “We talked about this, remember Luisa?” He said softly. 

Luisa’s face fell. “Oh. Of course.” She said, but they all knew that she didn’t remember. “Pardon my manners.” 

“Of course, Mama.” Maggie said, and she gripped Alex’s hand. Alex squeezed her hand back being her rock as usual. 

“Did you have a ceremony?” Luisa asked suddenly. 

“Yes we did, at the beach at Alex’s childhood home in Midvale. It was beautiful.” Maggie gave Alex a soft smile remembering how beautiful she looked that day. 

“Do you have a picture? I would like to see it.” Luisa asked slowly, almost as if she couldn’t believe it. 

Alex pulled out her phone and pulled up her photo album that she had of their wedding pictures. It always touched Maggie to no end that this badass agent was such a softy that she carried their pictures into battle with her. 

“Here you go, Mrs. Rodas.” Alex said, stretching a little to hand over the phone. Maggie felt her wince and she made a note to text Dr. Hamilton about Alex’s back problems. When Alex was seated, she put her hand on Alex’s back and rubbed the spot gently. Alex let out a small breath and Maggie felt her relax. 

“Oh.” Luisa put her hand to her mouth and let out a small cry of delight. “Oh Margarita, you look so beautiful and happy.” 

Maggie felt tears prick her eyes. “I was and am happy, Mama. Alex makes me happy.” 

“Oscar come look at these.” Luisa held out her hand for her husband to take. 

“I’ve seen them. She looks very beautiful.” He gave Maggie a small smile, remembering the pictures lining the walls of their house, but he came over anyway and accepted the phone. 

“I’m sorry, Margarita.” Luisa said. “For sending you away. We were wrong.” Tears fell down the older woman’s cheeks. Oscar opened his mouth to protest, but Luisa elbowed him and he shut up. 

“Thank you for saying that.” Maggie said. Even if her mother didn’t actually mean it, hearing the words were enough and she felt something break in her, a weight off of her shoulders and for the first time in her adult life, she felt free. Free of the weight of wondering what could have been and all of the what if’s of her past. No matter what happened now, this chapter in her life was finally closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been times in my life when all I needed to heal was just having the person who wronged me say sorry. It didn’t really matter if they were truly sorry, but for me personally just having the words said were enough. I feel like Maggie is at the point with her parents. We know that they didn’t change and they wont, Oscar especially is still homophobic, but at least they recognize that that what they did to Maggie was wrong and that it could have been handled a different way. We will explore more of their feelings and Maggie and Alex’s next chapter so stay tuned. I hope this chapter makes sense and was worth the wait. It was a hard chapter to write because I wasn’t sure how far I wanted to go. Maggie deserves some love as a character and I hope that this chapter reflects that no matter what her parents did, she has found a family in the Danvers and the Superfriends and that is enough. Found family is enough. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and I’ll see you all for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a warning for homophobia on this one, it isn’t bad, but it’s there. Read with caution if this bothers you.

Maggie took a deep breath and she smiled as she felt Alex squeeze her hand again. “So how are you feeling Mama?” Maggie asked, relaxing a little. 

“Ok. I just feel old.” Luisa said. “But enough about me, I want to know more about you, my girl. How’s being a detective?” Maggie was about to tell her about being an Agent, when Oscar jumped in. “Maggie is an FBI Agent now… we talked about this a couple of weeks ago.” He said softly, reminding her. 

“Oh.” Luisa said, a little sadly. “Do you like that better?” 

“Yes. I’m on Alex’s unit and after I finish my training, I’ve been offered her spot on the team as a field commander. So I’m really excited.” Maggie said, her eyes sparkling. 

Oscar turned to Alex to ask, “You stepped down?” 

Alex nodded. “I just needed a change, and an opportunity came up for me to go back to lab work. I have a PHD in bioengineering and an MD in medicine, and I decided to return to my roots so to speak.” She didn’t say anything about the baby, not sure if Maggie wanted her parents to know. 

Oscar’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “I didn’t know that.” He said softly, and Maggie got the impression that he felt bad for underestimating her wife. Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“Alex is a certified genius, which is only fitting since both of her parents were scientists as well. Eliza’s even had a few papers published.” Maggie watched out of the corner of her eyes as Alex blushed. 

“Are they bioengineers too?” Luisa asked. 

Alex got a sad look. “My mom is… and my father was. He passed away when I was 16.” It was the truth after all, the man who invaded the DEO a few years ago wasn’t her father, but a pale imitation of the man who raised her and read her bedtime stories every night. 

“I’m sorry.” Luisa said. “You poor child.” 

“It’s alright. He’s in a better place.” Alex gave them a sad smile, then gently moved to get up. “Excuse me, Mr. Rodas. Where is your bathroom?” 

“Two doors down the hall, on the right.” He pointed, and Alex nodded in thanks. She got up slowly, and gave Maggie’s hand a final squeeze before letting go. Then she moved down the hall. 

Oscar waited until the door had closed to ask. “I’m sorry if we brought up bad memories?” 

“No, it’s ok. She’s just tired. We had kind of a rough trip here.” Maggie said. Internally she was debating to bring up the baby. Just because they seemed cool with everything right now, didn’t mean that they would be in the future. Was it fair to tell them that they were going to be grandparents and then tell them that she didn’t want them involved? 

She was distracted out of her thoughts, by her father saying. “I’m going to make your afternoon tea, Luisa.” He stood up. “Margarita, can you join me in the kitchen?” 

Maggie really didn’t want too. She wasn't sure if she could handle being alone in the same room with him again… but she knew that if things got bad, Alex wouldn’t let him get away with his bullshit a second time. 

“Sure.” She said, standing up. She quietly followed her father into the kitchen, stopping to give her mother a tiny hug. 

The kitchen looked different than she remembered it. The appliances were stainless steel and the color was different shade of yellow than it had been. But when She took a breath,she could smell her mother’s favorite brand of dish soap and the soft subtle smell of spices. 

Quietly her father leaned on the counter and sighed. “I know that you probably don’t want to have anything to do with us after today, and I don’t blame you.” He paused then continued. 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking since I showed up at your house a couple of weeks ago, and I realized that you and Eliza are right. I asked you here to appease my conscious, and that was wrong of me. I shouldn’t have asked this of you, and I was wrong to put you in that position. Your mother and I, myself especially realize that You are a grown woman and you are your own person, and it isn’t our place to judge you. You can and should be able to make your own choices and even if I don’t like them or agree with them, you’re still my daughter, and that should come first above anything else. I should have been a better parent to you, and I will always regret the fact that I wasn’t the father I should have been. I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you that.” 

Maggie was stunned. She had never in a million years expected him to apologize to her. “Wow.” Was all she could say. “Thank you. I appreciate you telling me that.” His face fell slightly and she knew that her words weren’t the ones that he was wanting to hear, but she didn’t know if she could ever forgive him for what he had put her through. She remembered the long drive to her aunt house, and her cry and begging wanting to know what she did to make his so angry. She also remember the sound of his boots on the porch as he stomped up them, with her behind him, carrying her garbage bag filled with the things he had given her only 5 minutes to gather. Then came the years of being made fun of, of the jokes, the slurs, the cruel pranks and the stupid fights. Of the damage that had been done to her spirit and of the walls that she had put up to protect her heart from ever being treated like that again. Of Emily, and one night stands and the attempts to find a relationship that wouldn’t end with heartache and misery. 

“What you did really hurt me… it made me question if I was worth it and I spent a lot of years feeling unworthy of being loved. I still struggle with it sometimes, even with Alex being her amazing self. But she taught me that I am worth it, and I’m slowly starting to embrace that. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you Papa, for how much your actions hurt me, let me be honest about that, but I do wish to try.” 

“That’s all that I can ask.” Oscar said, quietly. He gave her a sad smile, but his eyes were warm. He nodded towards the kettl, that was sitting on the counter. “Here, I usually make Luisa some tea about this time of day. Would you or Alex like some?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I’m ok, but Alex might want some. Let me go ask her.” She moved to walk out of the kitchen, but instead turned back and moved over to give her father a hug. This time it wasn’t as awkward, and she felt Oscar take a shaky breath as he moved to return the hug. They hugged for a long time, and Maggie could have sworn that she felt a hint of lips pressed against her hair before Oscar pulled away. He wiped his eyes, pretending that he wasn’t crying and turned back to the kettle. 

Maggie wiped her own eyes and moved back into the living room, then frowned as she realized that Alex still wasn’t back yet. Giving her mother a soft smile, she excused herself to head down the hall towards the bathroom wondering what was keeping Alex, and praying that everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I must confess that when I originally decided to do this storyline with Maggie’s parents that I had a different idea of how it was going to play out. But frankly, I like this one better, and i just want Maggie to have a happy ending since the show doesnt seem to care about giving her one. I’m sorry if you wanted an angsty version of this, but the characters didn’t seem to want to play it that way this time. The Rodas/Sawyers won’t be parents of the year anytime soon, but at least it just shows that sometimes miracles do happen. Anyway, enough rambling, I have a question for you all...
> 
> Do you think that Maggie should tell her parents about the baby? Honestly, I can’t decide one way or another, so I’m leaving it up to you. Please vote by telling me yes or no in the comments. The answer which has the most votes by Wednesday Sept 19th will win and will impact how I write the next chapter, which will be published on Friday Sept 21. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, by also leaving a comment and as always, thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

“Alex? You ok, baby?” Maggie asked, knocking on the door. From inside she heard the toilet flush and the soft sound of Alex washing her hands. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing her wife. Alex had her phone to her ear and she was listening to something. 

“Yeah, Kara… everything is going well. Yeah, we are fine. I’ll call you when we get back to the hotel. Love you too, bye!” She said, shaking her head. 

“Sorry. Kara called to tell me about something that Snapper had her working on, and she wouldn’t get off the line. Sorry to worry you.” Alex said. 

Maggie kissed her softly. “It’s ok. I’m just glad that you are ok. Guess what?” 

“The sky is blue and I love you.” Alex teased sweetly. Maggie melted before rolling her eyes. 

“No… and that was cheesy, Nerd! But seriously, My dad just apologized to me.” 

“Aww, baby. That’s wonderful.” Alex pulled her into a hug. 

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive him for what he did, but I’m willing to try and see where this goes.” 

“I’m happy for you, love. You deserve good things and you are worth it.” Alex said, kissing her, wanting to remind her wife that she was worth the world. 

Maggie smiled into the kiss and pulled back to lean against her chest. They were quiet for a second. Then Maggie asked. 

“Should I tell them about the baby? I’m really torn in what to do.” 

Alex was quiet and Maggie could tell that she was thinking. “It’s your decision, Maggie and I can’t make it for you. But in my opinion it’s too soon, and I feel like it would be too much for them to take in right now. They are just trying to wrap their head around us being married, let’s not make them try to figure out how you got me pregnant with your baby.” 

Maggie laughed. 

Alex smiled, and pushed a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “I’m not saying don’t tell them, I’m just saying maybe wait a few weeks.” 

“You’re so smart, you know that.” Maggie said, she placed a few kisses on Alex’s chin. 

“Everything ok?” Oscar asked, making them jump. Maggie pulled away, and they both turned to look at them. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. We’ll be back in the living room in a few minutes.” Maggie said. 

Oscar nodded and left them alone, and after another quick kiss they walked hand in hand back to the living room. 

They stayed about another hour talking and catching up and then decided they had better get going before the storm got worse. Maggie gave her parents a hug, and they were both surprised when both Oscar and Luisa gave Alex a hug as well. Maggie winced wondering if either of them noticed the baby bump, but if they did they didn’t say anything. 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand as they pulled out of the driveway. “Well, that went well.” She said, grinning. 

Maggie nodded. “Better than I hoped.” 

Alex gently kissed the back of her hand. “I love you. I’m proud of you.” 

“I love you too and thanks. I couldn’t have done this without you.” 

“You’ll never have too, babe. I’ll always be by your side.” Alex said, giving her a smile.   
  


The drive to the hotel was quiet but comfortable. Maggie could see that Alex was tired even if Alex tried not to show it, but Maggie had caught her yawning as she looked at her phone. 

“You feeling ok, babe?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex nodded. “Just tired. I’m ready just to eat and fall into bed when we get there.” 

Maggie nodded. “How’s your back?” She asked, remembering how Alex kept wincing back at her parents place. 

“Still hurts. I sent Dr. Hamilton a text message about it, but she hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” 

“Well, I’ll give you a massage before we go to sleep ok? See if that helps?” 

Alex grinned. “Baby anytime your hands are on me, it helps.” She said with a wink, making Maggie laugh. 

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully and focused on the road, feeling happy and in love.   
  


Maggie woke up the next morning feeling elated and beyond excited. She felt as a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she was ready to start the next chapter of her life, with the baby and with her wife. 

Speaking of, she rolled over to see that Alex was snoring beside her, totally asleep without a care in the world and for that Maggie was greatful. Quietly, Maggie got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back a few minutes later, Alex was sprawled out across the bed, hugging Maggie’s pillow to her chest. Maggie laughed. 

“Babe.” She said, trying to gently push Alex’s body back on her own side to no avail. Then she tried to take the pillow from her, but Alex’s grip was tight. A cute little scowl crossed her face as she held on tighter, and Maggie grinned. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, gently rubbing her shoulder. Alex’s eyes fluttered opened and she groaned. 

“Five more minutes… baby’s tired.” 

Maggie laughed again. “You can go back to sleep as soon as you get back on your own side and give me back my pillow. I want to cuddle and I can’t if you are taking up the whole bed.” 

“Oh.” Alex said, before falling asleep again. But she moved over and surrendered the pillow, taking Maggie into her arms instead when she laid back down. 

“There perfect.” Maggie said with a sigh. Alex’s belly was pressed against her hip, and Maggie reached over a hand to touch it softly. Alex’s skin was warm and soft, and while they had always been very tactile with each other, the need to touch her wife in some way seemed to grow exponentially since finding about about the baby. “God I love you.” She kissed what ever part of Alex’s skin was the closest and then joined her wife back in slumber. 

Later on towards mid morning, Maggie woke up again. Alex was still snoring beside her. Maggie rolled her eyes playfully and got up to get dressed. Deciding to surprise her love with breakfast in bed, she dialed room services number and ordered for the two of them. When she had hung up with them, she was heading over to the coffee pot in the corner to make some tea, when her phone buzzed. 

Quietly she reached over and looked at it, her eyebrows raising when she realize that it was her dad. She answered the phone. 

“Hello.” Maggie’s voice was hesitant hoping that it wasn’t bad news. 

“Good Morning, Maggie.” Oscar said. “I hope that I’m not disturbing you or Alex.” 

“No, I just got up and Alex is still sleeping. Is everything ok?” 

“Yes, but I just wanted to know if you had time to meet me for lunch. I have something that I want to give you.” 

Maggie looked at the time. “We don’t have to leave until about 3:00, so yeah we can meet you for lunch. Is here ok?” She hoped that it would be. Alex seemed pretty drained, and she figured wouldn’t be up to going a lot of places before they had to leave. 

“Yes that would be fine. Would one be ok?” He asked. 

Maggie looked at the clock. It was only 10:30 now. “Yeah that will work.” 

“Alright see you soon.” Oscar said, kind of awkwardly not quite knowing what he could and couldn’t say. 

“Drive safe, Papa. See you at one.” Maggie finished and then ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for your response towards my impromptu poll last week. Your responses really helped me think and the majority of you said that yes, Maggie should tell her parents, but at the same time a lot of those yes answers also said that Maggie should wait. After thinking and discussing this with my beta, I agree that Maggie should tell her parents but that moment wasn’t the right time. So be looking for more on this through out the rest of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confesses a secret struggle and Maggie tries to help her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this chapter needs a warning or not, so if it bothers anyone let me know and I’ll put a warning on it.

Maggie watched as Alex scoffed down another fork full of Eggs. “You ok there?” She asked, amazed at how quickly Alex eating which was saying something considering that her wife was a Danvers. 

“Yeah, just hungry.” And as if on cue her stomach growled. “See, baby agrees.” 

Maggie chuckled and passed Alex her plate of eggs. “Here you go… I’ll get something else later, I’m not very hungry.” And she wasn’t… her appetite had disappeared right after she had hung up the phone with her father. She was worried about what he had for her and what he wanted to talk about. 

Alex paused and looked over at her, tilting her head in a move that Maggie knew she had picked up from her, but that actually reminded her so much of their puppy that she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“You ok?” Alex asked concerned. 

“Yeah. Just nervous about lunch.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Alex had made plans to go to the fitness center for a workout and a swim the night before, but if Maggie needed her she would drop it in a heartbeat. 

“No, babe. You go get a good workout.” Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s head. Working out was important to Alex’s health, mental and physical, and she was going to need some stress relief before getting on a plane again. Maggie wasn’t going to keep her from that, just because she was nervous. After all if she could survive going back to her house and seeing her mom after 19 years, lunch was going to be a snap. 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, setting down her toast to get a good look at Maggie’s face. 

“I’m sure. I got this, I’m a badass DEO Agent. I’ve taken down aliens bigger than me. I got this.” Maggie said with a wink, making Alex laugh. 

“Yeah, a sexy badass.” She leaned over for a kiss. “A very sexy badass.” The kiss continued until Alex pulled away to set her plate off to the side. Then she gently pulled Maggie back on to the bed and onto her side. “Come here.” 

“Hi.” Maggie said, pushing back a lock of Alex’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. Then she kissed Alex’s forehead and pulled away. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, pulling Maggie into her arms and cuddling her close. She sighed and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure that you’re ok?” Maggie asked. Alex seemed fine, but there was just something off about her wife. 

“Yeah.” Alex said softly. “I just…” she sighed. 

Maggie sensed that she was trying to figure out what to say, so she just snuggled closer and waited for Alex to tell her. 

“I want a drink.” Alex confessed. It was so unexpected that Maggie blinked a couple of times before it really sunk in. Sometimes she forgot that Alex was a recovering alcoholic, because Alex never really seemed like it bothered her, but Maggie realized that she should have known better. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Maggie didn’t quite know what to say. 

“It’s been almost a year now… and I still crave it sometimes. It’s been really strong this morning. And I know that I won’t act on it, but still… it scares me.” Alex rubbed her belly softly, as if the baby was the only thing holding her back from acting on it. 

“What are you scared of?” Maggie asked curiously. 

“That I’m not going to be strong enough to say no… and that I’ll hurt the baby.” Alex said. 

Maggie wanted to reassure her, but she knew that they had to get to why Alex was feeling this way first. 

“Why do you want to drink? What do you think brought on this craving?” Maggie asked. She felt Alex tense, and knowing the other woman was well as she did, that meant that she was nervous about telling the truth. Also knowing that Alex was fighting with herself and that meant that she needed to pace, she gently wiggled out of Alex’s embrace, allowing her wife to get up. 

She watched as Alex paced quietly, then after a few minutes she finally said. “Just talk to me baby… I promise I won’t be mad.” 

“It’s been strong the whole time we’ve been here, since the incident at the elevator at the airport. And there has been so many temptations… the plane, the minibar in our hotel room, the gas station, your father’s liquor cabinet in the hallway of the kitchen, and here and now, I have a temptation to order mimosas because I saw them on the menu.” 

Maggie sighed. “That wasn’t Kara that you were talking to in the bathroom yesterday, was it?” 

“No… It was Meg.” Alex’s sponsor for AA. “No, I thought that I could handle it, and then we brought up my dad and I…” her voice broke with emotion. 

“I couldn’t handle it.” Alex’s body was shaking with tears and Maggie couldn’t ignore her distress anymore. Quickly she got up and wrapped Alex into the biggest hug and gently moved so that they both were sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Babe.” Maggie said, shushing her gently as she rocked Alex’s body in her arms. “It’s ok, love… it’s going to be ok.” 

Maggie’s mind was racing as she tried to figure this situation out. She was sure that there had been many temptations over the past 11 months or so, so why now… but then she figured that maybe this weekend stressed Alex out more than they both had expected it too, and Alex not only had her anxiety to deal with but also a crap ton of hormones that were wreaking havoc on her body and mind. Then there was also the fact that Alex hadn’t been able to deal with her stress a healthy way, so it was only natural that her mind tried to get her deal with her stress in unhealthy ways. 

Gently she pulled back to look at Alex’s face. “You know that there is nothing wrong about craving it… it’s when you lose control that it becomes a problem. I’m proud of you…” Alex tried to turn away to refute Maggie’s comment, but Maggie just held her tighter, wanting her to know that she really was. 

“I’m serious, Alex. You were worried about how you were going to react and you took steps to insure that you wouldn’t stumble. And you told me even though you didn’t want to, and you called Meg. You did everything right Alex, and you didn’t falter, even when you really wanted too.” She ran her down Alex’s cheek. 

“You are going to be an amazing Mom, and you are so loyal and protective, I know you won’t do anything to hurt our baby or yourself. You’ve come such a long way in just a short time.” 

“You really think so?” Alex asked, shyly. 

“Of course babe. You haven’t had a drink in 11 months, 1 week. That’s amazing. You may have the craving, but you haven’t given in.” 

Alex sighed. Maggie gently nudged her in the shoulder, and she got a small smile from her wife. 

“So what can I do?” Maggie asked. 

“I think I need to go to the gym, like I planned. I need the workout. I think it will help me feel better.” 

“Ok. Do you want me to go with you? I can call my dad back, and tell him that I can’t meet today.” Maggie asked, ready to drop everything if Alex wanted her too. But Alex shook her head. 

“No, I think I need to do this on my own… to prove to myself that I can do it.” 

Maggie leaned over and kissed her head. “Ok, babe. We’ll be in the restaurant so please call or text if you need anything.” 

“I will.” Alex said. Maggie nodded and moved to get up, but Alex grabbed her hand. “Wait… can we… can we cuddle? I just want to be with you for a while.” 

Maggie turned and stepped into Alex’s embrace and moved back so that they were both lying down again. “Of course babe… I’ll always have time to cuddle.” 

“I love you.” Alex said, softly moving in for a kiss. Maggie moved her hands to cup Alex’ face and to pull her close. 

“I love you too, so much.” 

“No matter what?” Alex whispered against her lips. 

“No matter what…. Ride or die, baby. Ride or die.” Maggie said, meaning it with her whole heart as she kissed Alex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, I’m eager to hear your thoughts on this chapter. It took a more serious turn than what I was expecting but I felt it was an important topic to address. This story is about Alex and Maggie growing as a couple and having a baby and just because they are going on this journey doesn’t mean that they wont have a few hiccups along the way. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Oscar share lunch while Alex spends sometime de-stressing in the pool before they head back to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, apologizes! I wrote this a while ago. I thought that I posted this when I finished it, but there was a mix up on my chapter notes and I never did. So sorry to keep you waiting! Happy reading! :)

Maggie rapped her fingers on the tabletop until she realized she was doing and then she stopped. Of course when she stopped, she started tapping her foot, and when she realized she was doing that she groaned in frustration and set her head down on the table. The waitress who was walking by on her way to the cash registered paused and gave her a look before moving closer. 

“You alright ma’am?” She asked hesitantly. 

Maggie’s head popped up like a prairie dog’s out of it’s hole, and she nodded. “Yes, Sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous. My dad wants to talk about something and I’m not sure what it is.” 

“Oh ok. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok…Would you like something stronger?” She asked seeing that Maggie only had a glass of sweet tea in front of her. “Sometimes alcohol may help with nerves, I can make that a Long Island for you.” 

Maggie almost said yes, but then her conversation with Alex in their room hit her and she shook her head. “No thanks.” She said quickly. The waitress nodded and then with a smile she returned to what she had been doing. 

Maggie started at her glass lost in thought. She knew that Alex would never stop her from drinking, but she wondered if it bothered Alex that Maggie drank when she couldn’t. _Does even the smell of it on my breath make it hard for her?_ She wondered and she made a mental note to ask Alex about it more detail when they got home. Alex’s journey to sobriety had been a personal and private one. There was still so much that she didn’t know or had even thought to ask. 

“Maggie.” Her Father said, suddenly appearing in front of her making her jump. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s ok. I was just thinking anyway. Hello.” She said quickly, getting up to give him a warm but awkward hug. She figured that would get easier over time, and at least she knew now that her father wanted her hugs. The waitress quickly came over and they ordered before Oscar turned back to her. 

“Where’s Alex?” He asked, looking around for the taller woman. 

“She’s swimming or on the treadmill right now. She needed some space for a while.” Maggie said, taking a sip of her tea. 

Oscar’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh… is everything ok?” 

Maggie suddenly realized how that sounded and about spit her tea out onto the table. She quickly swallowed. “Yeah, Sorry. I realized that sounded bad, but it’s not. She just needed a workout before we got on the plane. Alex has a problem with small spaces and large crowds and working out helps her focus her anxiety a little better.” 

“Because of the kidnapping?” Oscar asked quietly. Maggie stared at him for a moment wondering how he knew that. “I googled her, after we met at the shower. There was an article in the Tribune about what the guy did to her and how an unnamed detective and Supergirl came to her rescue.” He paused. “I assume that Detective was you.” 

Maggie nodded. “It was probably a conflict of interest, but there was no way I was going to let that stop me from finding her. We were so close, Papa. She wasn’t breathing when we found her and then suddenly she was. She was so cold, but she looked up at me with those eyes, and they had such faith… that she knew that we would find her. I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.” 

Oscar smiled. “What you two have is special… I may not understand it, Margarita, but I can at least tell you that. But I’m sorry to delve into bad memories, I came here to give you something.” He pulled out a wrapped package from beside him. It was a medium size box, wrapped in old happy birthday paper. 

“Sorry about the paper, I couldn’t find anything else. Happy late Christmas.” He said softly. 

Maggie just stared at it for a moment, and then unwrapped it slowly. Inside was a boot box, and when Maggie opened it and saw what was inside she immediately started crying. 

“But… I thought you got rid of all this.” She said running her fingers over her baby pictures and other pictures from her childhood. 

“I lied. I knew it would break your mother's heart if I got rid of it all, no matter how mad we were. So I hid them in the attic and then I forgot about it until I went up there to go through it a few weeks ago. I was going to give it to you yesterday, but I wasn’t sure how you would react and I didn’t want to upset your mother.” Oscar confessed quietly. Maggie noticed he was crying too. 

“Thank you, Papa.” Maggie said, getting up to give him a hug. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly, returning the hug. “I love you, Maggie.” 

“I… I love you too, Papa.” Maggie said softly, meaning it.  
  


Alex took a breath and stood up to walk across the bottom of the pool towards deeper water. The water was warm, and it relieved some of the aches that she didn’t even know that she had until they were gone. Her back felt better and she wondered if she could talk Maggie into swimming more often. Her watch beeped and she swam over to where she had left her phone to see who texted her. 

“Papa has to leave to check on Mama, where are you?” Maggie texted. 

“In the pool.” Alex replied using Siri and then returned to her laps. She felt good and her anxiety level had dropped along with the urge to drink so she knew that this was something that she couldn’t lapse on the future. When she looked up a few minutes later, Maggie was sitting on the edge on the other side of the pool, her bare feet in the water. Alex quickly swam up to her, but slowed her movements so she wouldn’t make to big of splash and get her wife all wet. 

“Hey there, sexy.” Maggie greeted with a big grin. 

“Hey yourself.” Alex said, taking off her goggles. 

She set them on the ledge and moved in between Maggie’s legs to kiss her. “How’d it go?” 

“Good. He gave me baby pictures and some other keepsakes. He lied to my aunt when he said that he destroyed everything. We had a good cry and a long hug and then we ate. It was a good visit.” Maggie said, getting teary eyed just thinking about it. 

Alex smiled. “I’m happy for you.” Alex kissed her again, and Maggie pulled her closer not carrying that Alex was getting her wet. They kissed for a long while, not caring if anybody saw them, not that it mattered anyway because there was no one in the pool. 

Alex was this close to pulling her wife in the pool and having her way with her when Maggie suddenly pulled back. “How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Good, my back finally doesn’t hurt.” Alex said. 

Maggie gently touched Alex’s temple. “And how are you feeling up here?” She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. 

“Better. Thank you. I really needed this. I need to get better at taking some time for myself when I get like this.” 

Maggie nodded. “It’s ok to put your mental health first, Alex. Especially now when your body is going though this change. I need to get better at asking you too what you need, my love.” 

Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s. And they sat in silence for a while. Then Alex pulled away. “Let me do a couple more laps and I’ll get out and get changed. Then we can get our stuff, check out and head back to the airport.” 

Maggie nodded. “Can I watch you?” 

Alex nodded and returned to her laps. 

Maggie watched as Alex’s long sleek body moved gracefully across the water, and she thanked her lucky stars to be blessed with a wife as beautiful and wonderful as Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! The next chapter will pick up when they get back to National City. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, by leaving a comment below and as always thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie enjoy their first morning back in National City after their trip and Maggie and Kara also share some bonding time as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter does have a bit of a love scene. It’s marked by a row of ********* so if you don’t want to read it you don’t have too.

It was dark when they landed in National City, and Alex sunk gratefully into the passenger seat of their SUV and closed her eyes leaning back against the seat rest. Maggie stowed their bags in the backseat and then joined her wife at the front of the car. They both were exhausted and Maggie was excited to just fall into their bed and sleep whenever she woke up the next day. After taking their bags inside and getting everything settled for morning, Maggie and Alex collapsed into bed. Maggie curled up with Alex’s head on her chest and her hands cradling Alex’s baby bump protectively and soon they were both asleep.   
  


Alex woke up first this time as her persistent bladder made it impossible to go back to sleep. She got up to go pee and then feeling restless she moved into the kitchen, naked. The house seemed quiet and she missed her puppy. Texting Kara to bring over Gert as soon as she got up, Alex made herself a cup of tea and went into the living room to chill on the couch. 

Making sure the TV was quiet, she flicked through the Apple TV’s watch now app until she found the next episode of Big Bang Theory and started it up. She sighed and snuggled into a blanket, hand on her belly as she watched Sheldon and the gang working on their top secret Air Force project. That was how Maggie found her when she got up an hour later. 

“Hey babe.” Maggie said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she collapsed on the couch next to her wife. She too was naked. Alex immediately pulled her closer and wrapped her blanket around her as well, until they were snuggled close together. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep.” Alex said, pausing the show. “I got up to pee and but I just couldn’t lay back down.” 

Maggie kissed her neck. “You miss our puppy don’t you?” 

“I do!” Alex said, sadly. “I told Kara to bring her over as soon a she got up. It’s just too quiet here without her.” 

Maggie chuckled lightly, and ran her hand up to rest on Alex’s belly. “Won’t be long before we will be begging for quiet.” She kissed Alex’s neck once more feeling Alex shiver slightly at her touch. “Speaking of, how’s my girls?” 

“Well, your baby girl is doing well. I felt her moving when I first sat down here, but then she seemed to settle down. And as for your big girl… well…” she paused and leaned close to whisper into Maggie’s ear. 

***********************

“You know that you drive me wild, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex said, before kissing her way down from just behind Maggie’s ear to her mouth. The kiss grew deep, and soon Maggie found herself being pulled on to Alex’s lap, as they stretched out on the couch. Their bodies intertwined comfortably. 

She pulled away from Alex’s lips to ask. “How do you want me, love?” 

“Just like this.” Alex said, moving them so that Maggie’s thigh was between hers. She grabbed Maggie’s hips and she pulled her closer. She moaned as she felt Maggie pressed against her, putting pressure right where she needed it. “You feel good.” 

“So do you, Alex.” Maggie said, moving her hand up to cup Alex’s breast. Alex grunted softly as Maggie gently squeezed her nipple between her fingers. “Too hard?” 

“No feels good.” Alex’s eyes closed and she rocked her hips, seeking friction against her wet heated flesh. “Harder.” 

Maggie smiled, and kissed her again, slipping her tongue into Alex’s mouth as she ground her thigh against Alex, and played with her breasts. She didn’t stop until she felt 

Alex come undone underneath her. Alex let out a soft cry as her back arched, and Maggie let go to grab her body, holding her gently as she went over the edge. 

When Alex’s eyes opened she grinned lazily at her wife. Maggie grinned back. “That feel good?” Maggie asked, placing kisses on her face. 

Alex nodded, in a daze. She ran her hand down Maggie’s belly towards her center intent on returning the favor, but Maggie intercepted it and kissed the back of it. 

**************

“Later baby.” Maggie said, softly. “Let me get you some breakfast first before Kara comes over.” 

Alex pouted slightly and Maggie laughed then leaned down to kiss her. “Later… I promise. I’m just really hungry, and I know you need to eat too. Peanuts on the airplane doesn’t count as a real dinner, love.” Maggie patted her belly then moved off of her. She walked down the hallway and got dressed before returning to the living room. Alex was curled up again on the couch looking at her phone with a serious expression. 

Maggie paused. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah. I just made an lunch appointment with Meg to talk about this weekend. Then Hamilton texted me just as I was hanging up. She thinks it’s just normal pregnancy back pain, and she gave me a list of things that might help.” She passed her phone to Maggie and stood up. “I’m going to get dressed be right back.” 

Maggie read over the list and noticed that stress was one of the contributing factors and made a note to keep an eye on Alex’s stress level over the next week and see if that was the cause. Then she made another mental note to make time before they went bed to give her wife a massage. 

Alex didn’t complain much about aches and pains. Maggie knew that a large part of that was Alex’s naturally high pain tolerance as well as the DEO training. When they first started dating Maggie had been a little bit annoyed and startled by the fact that Alex seemed to come home with some injury or another every other week and then act like it didn’t bother her. It had taken Maggie a long while to realize that even though Alex could be stubborn about her injuries, Alex wasn’t always doing it on purpose. It was just another facet to the woman’s personality and Maggie had just come to accept it. 

The fact that it bothered Alex enough for her to say something about it made her worry and she decided that she would speak to the doctor herself the next time she was at HQ. Maggie was still thinking about it as she moved into the kitchen to start breakfast. She was halfway through with gathering the ingredients for their omelets when Alex came back into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. She sat down at the breakfast island and played with the fork that was sitting there. Maggie held back a smile, even sullen her wife was so cute. 

“What’s up baby?” She asked, chopping some peppers. 

“Just nervous about my meeting.” Alex said, looking up at her. “I understand now that I didn’t do anything wrong, but I still feel like I did. I’m disappointed in myself I guess.” 

Maggie leaned over to grab her hand, tugging it to her lips. “It’s ok to feel that way baby. What can I do?” She asked softly. 

Alex just smiled lightly. “Just love me.” She whispered. 

Maggie grinned. “That I can do.” She kissed Alex’s hand again before letting it go. “You want bacon or sausage?” 

“Ooh bacon!” Alex’s eyes lit up and the moment of sadness seemed to be gone. “Nice crispy bacon.” She said with an English accent. 

Maggie laughed. “That reminds me of Lord of the Rings.” She recalled the scene when the hobbits were on Weathertop and Frodo stomped out the fire. 

“Nerd… and ten points for you for understanding the reference.” Alex said. 

Maggie shook her head as she pulled the bacon out of the fridge to place on a cookie sheet to go into the oven. She got that started and then turned her attention back to the omelets. “You want some milk or juice, baby?” Maggie asked, but Alex shook her head. 

“I can get my own juice, love. You just finish what you are doing.” Alex stood up and then quickly grabbed the counter for support. “Whoa.” She said, moving quickly to sit back down. 

Maggie set the knife down and moved over to her immediately. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex put her hand to her head. “Just feel a little light headed.” 

“You just sit there ok?” Maggie said. “I’ll get your juice.” Maggie cursed silently in her head feeling worried. She should have known better than the let Alex skip a meal. 

She poured some mixed berry juice into a glass and handed it to her wife. “Here.” Then she waited for Alex to take a sip. “You going to be ok?” 

Alex nodded, then grabbed her hand. “Yeah, I just need to eat I guess. And I think I stood up too fast.” 

Maggie put her free hand on her back and rubbed gently. “Ok. Do you want go lay back down?” 

“No, I think I’ll be fine right here.” Alex said quietly. She looked up at Maggie’s face. “I’m fine honest.” She could see that Maggie was worried. 

“If you are sure.” Maggie asked hesitantly. When Alex nodded, Maggie gave her another kiss on her head and moved back to her cooking. She kept an eye on her wife out of the corner of her eye during the whole process. If Alex noticed, she didn’t say anything.   
  


After breakfast, Maggie talked Alex into watching a movie with her before her meeting and they curled back up on the couch together. That was how Kara found them when she brought over the puppy a little before 11. Alex was resting in Maggie’s arms and Maggie put her finger to her lips to shush Kara before she could wake her sister. 

“She ok?” Kara asked concerned. 

Maggie nodded. “I think so. She almost fainted earlier but I think she’s fine now. We skipped dinner last night in favor of going to bed, and she’s been through a lot this weekend.” 

“So have you. How did things go with your Parents? ” Kara asked, letting Gert down from her arms. The puppy immediately trotted over to Alex’s side, and after giving her favorite human’s belly a sniff then a lick, she curled up at Alex’s feet and was asleep too. Maggie smiled, for once happy to be ignored. 

“It went well. My mother and father apologized and I think my dad might come around a little more often. He seemed different about the whole thing.” 

“And your mom?” Kara asked softly. 

“I’m not sure if she’ll remember much about our conversation, but she seemed friendly enough with Alex and that’s all that mattered to me.” Maggie replied. She felt Alex start to stir and she looked down to see soft brown eyes looking at hers. “Morning sleepyhead.” 

“Ugh, what time is it?” Alex asked sitting up. She quickly forgot her question though when she saw who was curled up against her. “Baby!” She said, gently reaching for the puppy to pick her up. Gert opened her eyes and let out a sleepy woof. When Alex brought her close to place a kiss on the top of her furry head, Kara and Maggie could hear the dog sigh happily. 

“Oh baby I missed you.” Alex said, and Maggie grinned at the joy in her wife’s voice. The puppy placed sleepy kisses on Alex’s chin and neck and then fell asleep again cradled in her arms and against her favorite human’s chest. 

“What did you do to her?” Alex asked a bit alarmed, never before had she seen her puppy look so tired. Not even after their long walks though the park. 

“Lena and I took her hiking this morning. She had fun, but I think she’s a little worn out.” Kara reached over and petted the puppy’s ears. “Hi, sis.” She glared at her sister playfully. 

“Oops sorry. Hi, Kara.” Alex said, accepting and returning her sister’s hug. “Thanks for taking care of our girl.” 

“Anytime. It was fun.” Kara said, sitting down next to her sister. 

Alex’s watch beeped and then a second later her phone chimed with a soft reminder. Alex sighed. “Sorry, Kara… I have to go. You want to stay for dinner later if you want to and we can catch up some more?” She stood up and stretched. 

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, knowing that it wasn’t DEO related, since technically Alex was still on vacation. 

“I have a meeting.” She kissed the top of Kara’s head and then moved to give Maggie a kiss on the mouth before moving toward the door. The sound of her getting her keys woke up the sleeping puppy. Gert whined in Alex’s direction when she realized that her human was leaving her. Alex paused for just a second, and then sighed. 

She stuck her head back into the room and said, “Come on, Gert!” Then she disappeared again. In a flash, the puppy was gone, and Maggie heard the sound of the door closing and the garage door opening. She shook her head, laughing at the fact that Gert’s puppy dog eyes were too much for her wife. _What is she going to be like when our daughter gives her that look? She is going to melt like a ice cream cone in the summer’s heat._

“Their relationship is both cute and strange.” Kara commented. “Now seriously, is she ok?” She moved closer and pulled Maggie closer until the older woman was cuddled into her. 

Maggie sighed and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. “Yes and no… Physically, she’s ok. But I think mentally, there is a lot on her mind.” Maggie wondered what she could and couldn’t say. Sure this was Kara, her wife’s sister and the one person besides herself that she was closest too. But still she knew that it had taken a lot for Alex to admit that she was having a problem, and her journey to sobriety was a very personal and private one. She wasn’t sure if Alex wanted Kara to know. 

“Can I do anything?” Kara asked softly. 

Maggie thought for a moment. “Maybe you can… you guys haven’t had a sister night in a while. Maybe this weekend when I’m away at training, you can spend the weekend with her and try and get her to relax. She’s been under a lot of stress and she could use some time to unwind with her second favorite person in the world.” Maggie teased. Kara giggled and pulled away to look at her sister. “It’s funny there Sis, that you think that you are Alex’s first favorite person. I think right now we both rate below the dog.” 

Maggie put a hand to her forehead in mock sadness. “I think you are right.” Then she laughed, and put her arm around Kara’s shoulders. 

“I think a sister night sounds great, besides I will give me time to ask her advice.” 

“Oh advice on what?” Maggie asked curiously. 

Kara blushed. “Sex.” 

It was Maggie’s turn to laugh. “Kara, honey… I love you. But I think you are crazy if you think Alex is the sister you need to go to when you need advice on Sex. I mean I love my wife, and she is phenomenal in bed….” 

“Gross!” Kara interrupted, and then laughed when Maggie hit her with a pillow. 

“But seriously, I’m the one that taught her everything she knows.” Maggie said, shining her knuckles on her shirt, like a proud used car salesmen. 

Kara giggled. “That’s not the way Alex tells it. She told me you were shocked at how good she was at reciprocating the first time, you guys banged.” She ignored Maggie’s scandalized expression. “You should have seen her strolling into the DEO Command center, with a proud satisfied grin a mile wide that morning. She scared the recruits! She looked like she’d been shot with a love ray.” 

Maggie grinned, remembering that morning like it was yesterday. Alex had been so eager, and she had looked so happy, like she had been freed from a prison cell. It wasn’t just the sex, or the orgasms, but Maggie knew it was the fact that it was the first morning Alex had woken up from a night filled with passion and didn’t have to worry that she was broken or that something was missing. She had been and still was honored that she had been there to witness it. 

“Maggie?” Kara said, shaking her from her thoughts. 

“Sorry.” Maggie realized that she had tears in her eyes. “I just love your sister, so damn much you know. I’m so lucky to have her in my life.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. But then gave Maggie a quick squeeze before she stood up from the couch. She then held out her hand for Maggie to help her up. “You guys make me sick sometimes you know… you are too disgustingly cute. On that note though, how about we go get lunch before I starve to death, and we can have a talk about my sex life for a change.” Kara teased, but Maggie caught a hint of nerves that her reminded her so much of the other Danvers girl that she loved so much. _Two peas in a pod they are sometimes._

“It’s a deal.” Maggie said, taking Kara’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I really am enjoying your comments on this story as this brings me so much joy when I’m writing it, so I hope it brings you the same feelings as you are reading it! Thanks as always for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a serious talk with Kara during Sister Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advisory Warning: Alex does a lot of talking about her alcoholism, including how she got blackout drunk and had to be rushed to the hospital. I tried not to be heavily descriptive for this chapter, but I just want to put a warning out there. Feel free to skip this chapter if the content isnt something that you would like to read.

“Alex?” Kara said, coming into the living room carrying two plates piled high with food. 

“Hmm?” Alex said, looking up from where she had been staring into the fire. “Oh thank you.” She took the plate that Kara handed her. 

“You ok?” Kara said, taking a seat next to her sister. “You’ve been really quiet tonight?” 

“Yeah.” Alex said, quickly. “Sorry. I’ve just been thinking.” Her meeting with Meg had been weighing heavily on her mind since their lunch meeting a few days ago. Meg had showed her that while she was moving forward on her journey to sobriety, she would never fully escape from the guilt and the shame of it, if she kept hiding in the dark about it. A support team was important part of the journey, and while Alex had told Maggie obviously, she hadn’t really talked about it with anyone else in her circle. And by talked about it, Meg had meant more than just a passing conversation like she had with Lena about trying to cut down, but the honest truth including the hard parts. 

“Everything ok?” Kara asked. “With the baby I mean?” She took a bite of pizza and picked up the remote to look for something to watch. 

“Yes.” Alex said, grinning. “The baby is great.” She couldn’t help but place her hand on her bump. But then she frowned. “No… It’s me.” She sighed, seeing panic come across Kara’s face. “There is something I need to tell you… I’ve been putting it off for a while, because it’s hard for me to talk about.” 

“What is it?” Kara said, setting down her plate and moving so that she was giving Alex her complete attention. “You can tell me anything you know that right?” 

“I know.” Alex replied, tears in her eyes already. “I just wasn’t ready. But with the baby coming and some recent events, I feel like it’s time.” Kara nodded, her eyes sad at the fact that Alex was struggling with something. It felt similar to when Alex came out to her. She reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. Kara waited patiently for Alex to speak when she was ready. 

“The truth is Kara… I’m an alcoholic, or at least I was. I’m in recovery now.” 

“Oh?” Kara said a bit surprised. It was no secret that Alex liked to drink, but she hadn't realized that it had been bad enough for Alex to consider herself an alcoholic. Her heart fell wondering if she had missed the signs somehow. 

“It’s been almost a year since I’ve had my last drink...” 

“A year… wow. That’s amazing Alex.” Kara said. 

Alex shrugged. 

“No, it is. I’m proud of you.” Kara said. 

“You shouldn’t be… not when you find out why I had to quit.” Alex said, moving away from her sister to pace across the living room floor. “Remember our conversation the other day about how I needed a reminder about how I had skills other than killing people?” 

Kara nodded, the remote and pizza left forgotten on the table. 

“During that mission with Cadmus, I did a lot of things that I wasn’t proud off. I struggled with dealing with what I did and what I saw. I went on a drinking binge, and I got blackout drunk. Maggie found me on the bathroom floor. She thought I was dead.” Alex felt tears fall down her cheeks, as she remembered what her wife went though. “She called J’onn and the paramedics and they got me to a hospital. I had a blood alcohol level of 0.30%.” 

Kara inhaled sharply at that knowing how serious it was. 

“It was bad, Kara. After they released me, Maggie gave me no choice but to go to rehab. There was a counselor there who got me in touch with a doctor that specializes in working with law enforcement officers and PTSD. She got me the help that I didn’t realize that I needed and helped me realized that I used alcohol as a way to cope. To cope with losing Dad, coming out, my job… everything. It was easier than dealing with feelings and emotions and you know that I don’t do well with those.” 

“I didn’t realize.” Kara said, softly. She was crushed that she had never noticed. _Just like I’d hadn’t noticed when Alex was struggling with her sexuality._ “I’m sorry.” 

Alex came over and sat back down. She put her arm around her sister and gave her a small squeeze. “Don’t be. This was and is my problem, my cross to bear. I just needed to get it off my chest so to speak.” 

“May I ask why you didn’t tell me earlier? I mean I knew you were cutting down because Mags kept buying you that special beer, and now with the baby, but I never guessed that it had gotten that bad.” 

Alex looked at the floor. “I wasn’t ready to talk about it, even with Maggie. It’s been a very private and personal journey for me, but my sponsor had mentioned something during our meeting the other day that got me thinking. I’m ashamed of what I had done, and I’m ashamed that I wasn’t strong enough to handle my life without resorting to alcohol. A part of my journey requires me to make amends for my past wrongs and part of that means apologizing to myself as well, and learning how to rely on the support of those around me. If that makes sense.” 

“It does, and as I said, I’m proud of you Alex. If there is anything I can do to help you, you know I will.” Kara said, giving her a hug. She felt Alex take a breath and relax into her embrace. “I’m proud of you.” She said, again. “I love you, Alex.” 

“I love you too, Kara.” Alex sighed. She was quiet for a long moment, even when Kara gently guided them to sit back down on the couch. 

Kara was just about to suggest a movie, when Alex finally spoke. “I’m proud of me. I think back to who I was four years ago when I met Maggie and I just cringe. I wasn’t a good person, and deep down I know that I was unhappy with myself. Maggie didn’t change me, but her being by my side gave me the push and the strength that I needed to change me. I’m finally starting to feel comfortable in my own skin, and I’m proud that I can be me for the first time, without a crutch to fallback on.” Alex grinned proudly. Kara felt tears roll down her cheeks and she gripped Alex’s hand. 

“You know, Sis…” Kara said, crying. “Supergirl maybe National City’s hero, but you… you’ve always been mine. Everyone talks about how Clark and I can leap buildings and carry airplanes to show how strong we are… but we… we are weak compared to the strength you show every day as you face your demons head on. You Alex Danvers are real superhero, and my niece is so lucky to have you as a Mom.” 

“Oh Kara…” Alex said, crying, not realizing how much she needed to hear that. She buried herself into Kara’s shoulders and wept, feeling her sister’s own tears fall into her hair. 

They cried for a long time, letting tears heal them both. Finally Alex pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Sorry. I have to pee.” She said laughing. Kara did to as she watched her sister almost run towards the bathroom. Her phone beeped and wiping her eyes she picked it up. It was Maggie calling. She quickly answered it with a short hello. 

“Everything going ok?” Her sister in law asked, with a knowing tone in her voice. Kara realized that Alex must have told her wife what she had planned on telling her tonight. 

“Yes. We talked and then cried, now I think we are going to get back to our pizza and a movie.” Kara answered. 

“She doing ok?” Maggie asked a hint of worry in her voice. 

“I think so… she ran to the bathroom to pee, but based upon her posture… she looked ten pounds lighter.” She heard Maggie let out a small sigh of relief. Then her sister asked. 

“And how are you doing with all of this?” 

“I’m ok… I feel guilty that I didn’t notice and I’m sad that she thought that she had to do this on her own. But mostly right now, all I feel is pride. I’m proud of her. She’s an amazing person.” 

“She is.” Maggie said, tearing up. “I’m so lucky to have her in my life.” 

“I told her that the baby was lucky to have her as a Mom, she started crying after that.” 

“Oh, Kara.” Maggie said, unintentionally mimicking her wife. “You don’t know how much she needed to hear that. She’s really been worried about being able to fight her temptation for the baby’s sake. She’s been worried about hurting her.” 

Kara scoffed. “Like she could, Alex is going to be the most overprotective mom on the planet… well except for maybe you.” Kara teased. 

“Haha.” Maggie said, rolling her eyes. “I’m going to be the fun mom…” 

“Yeah, right.” Kara teased again. Then they were quiet for a moment. “You know the kid is lucky to have you too. She couldn’t ask for better parents.” 

“Thanks Kara.” Maggie said seriously. “I hope so.” There was noise on her end of the line. “Sorry, I have to go. Give Alex a hug and a kiss for me. Love you both!” 

“Love you too! Be safe!” Kara said, quickly before Maggie hung up. 

While Alex was still in the bathroom, Kara took the opportunity to warm up the pizza and make popcorn. By the time she was done, Alex was back and was sitting on the couch with Gertie in her lap. 

“Maggie says that she loves you.” Kara said, plunking the bowl of popcorn down in between them and handing Alex back her plate. 

“Aww, I love her too. Did she call?” Alex asked, taking a bite. 

“Yep, she wanted to check up on us.” Kara said, hitting the button the remote to wake up the Apple TV. 

“She’s so sweet.” Alex said, grinning. 

“Gross.” Kara teased. “Here we are watching this.” She started up Miss Congeniality. 

“Yay!” Alex said, she liked this one. 

She took another bite of pizza as the opening title started. Things were quiet for awhile as they focused on eating and watching the movie. It wasn’t until Kara was in the middle of taking a drink of her water, when Alex subtly asked. “So what’s this I hear about you trying to bone Lena Luthor?” 

Water went everywhere and Alex just laughed as Kara’s face flushed. “Alex!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Haha!” Alex teased, moving to avoid the pillow that suddenly got thrown her way. It hit the popcorn bowl instead and popcorn flew everywhere much to Gertie’s delight. She ignored the shrieking and the laughter as her human and her pack mate ran around playing with each other as they tried to hit the other when the fluffy squares, and was content to devouring every morsel of the little white treats as she could before they decided to clean up. 

“Ok, Ok!” Alex huffed, a little while later, trying to take a breath. “Time out!” She flopped down on the couch. 

“You ok?” Kara said worriedly, taking a seat next to her. 

“Yeah, just a little out of breath.” She coughed a little and then took a deep breath in before grinning up at her sister. “That was fun.” 

“Yeah it was.” Kara agreed. They looked at the mess they had made of the living room, and then back at each other. 

“Maggie is going to kill us.” They said in unison, then laughed as feather from one of the pillows drifted down to land in Alex’s hair. 

They quickly cleaned up the remains of the popcorn, the water, and the mess that a busted pillow had made all over the room, hoping that when Maggie got home the next morning, she would be none the wiser. 

Maggie knew right away, spying some feathers trapped on the ceiling fan that they had missed during their search, but the sight of Alex and Kara curled up together on the couch with Gertie in the middle of them made her forget rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write for many reasons. I just hope that I did Alex’s character and her journey justice in this chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please note, I am posting this unedited. I’m sorry for any errors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Three weeks later

Maggie knocked on Lucy’s door. “Enter!” Maggie went into the office and stood in front of the desk. 

“You wanted to see me Ma’am?” Maggie said, standing at attention. 

Lucy chuckled. “Yes. Have a seat, Mags.” She said, motioning for the Agent in training to take a seat. 

“I just wanted you to let you know that you have passed your evaluation. Tomorrow you will report to Downtown location for further assignment as a fully instated Special Agent.” Lucy grinned. “Congratulations Agent Danvers.” 

Maggie smiled back. “Thank you! It’s been a pleasure learning from you.” 

“You too. You were the most overqualified rookie I’ve ever had to deal with and I’m going to miss you helping me with your Squadmates. But I know Director J'onzz and Assistant Director Danvers are looking forward to working with you.” Lucy winked, and then sat back in her chair. “Speaking of...How’s Alex and the baby?” 

“Good. We just finished deciding what we wanted the nursery to look like, we are suppose to go shopping on Friday for the furniture and the paint. Alex is already making a list and I’m excited to get to paint.” 

“I’m happy for you both.” Lucy said, smiling. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” Maggie paused. “I’m a little nervous to be honest. I feel like one minute I’m excited and the next I’m worried that I’m going to do something that’s going to scar the kid for life and she isn't even here yet .” 

“I think that’s normal to feel that way. In fact, I would be worried if you didn’t. Parenting might not be perfect, but between the two of you I think you’ve got a leg up on most parents. You and Alex make a great team, your daughter is lucky to have you.” 

Maggie’s heart melted. “Thanks Lucy.” 

“Anytime.” The Director said. “Now get out of here! Go be with your wife and good luck with everything. I’m sure I’ll see you around for staff meetings and such.” 

Maggie laughed. “Game night on Thursday, Kara told me to invite you and Vasquez.” 

Lucy grinned. “Make your famous bean dip and we will be there!” 

“It’s a deal.” Maggie said, with a laugh as she got up and headed out the office door.   
  


As it turned out, Alex wasn’t home yet when Maggie got there. Figuring that Alex got held up with something, Maggie let Gert out and moved into the kitchen. She was just about to figure out what she could make for dinner when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

Pulling out she answered it without looking, figuring it was her wife. “Hey, babe. You up for lasagna tonight. I have some good news for you, but imagine that you already know…” 

“Maggie.” J’onn interrupted , his voice sounding urgent and sad. “It’s J’onn.” 

“Sir? What’s going on?” She felt a ball of lead drop in her stomach. 

“It’s nothing bad, but we need you to come to headquarters.” He paused. “We have a situation.” 

“Is it Alex? She’s ok right? The baby?” Maggie felt like she was on the verge of panic. 

“Alex and the baby are fine, I assure you. We just need you here, there is a situation with Supergirl and I’m sure that Alex could use your support.” J’onn said. 

“I’m on my way.” Maggie said, grabbing her keys. She hung up the phone without another word and grabbed her keys. She was halfway out the door when she remembered that Gert was still outside. Quickly she let the puppy back in and with a kiss on her furry head, Maggie was gone again.   
  


Maggie made it to the DEO in record time. She flashed her id quickly at the door and jumped over the turnstile causing a mass panic from the guards. Luckily for her J’onn was waiting for her and he quickly waved them off. “Come on this way.” He said, motioning towards the conference room. 

Maggie paused. “Aren’t we going to the medbay?” 

“No, I need to debrief you on the situation first.” J’onn said, putting a hand on her back. She gave him a long glance before shrugging. 

“Ok.” She felt a little suspicious about his actions, but figuring that maybe his emotions were getting the best of him she let it go. 

Silently he ushered her into the big conference and when she stepped foot inside, she was greeted by the sound of people yelling “Congratulations Agent Danvers!” 

Rather than be upset that she had been played, she grinned and laughed. “Haha, very funny guys.” She said, suddenly surrounded by her friends and family. Lucy was there along with Vasquez, and Eliza, Lena, and James were there as well. Alex and Kara looked a bit guilty as the came over to hug her, and after giving Alex a kiss she shoved Kara playfully. “This was your idea wasn’t it, Sis.” She teased. 

“Yep.” The Superhero leaned over to give her older sister a hug. “You’ve worked hard over the past few months, you deserve a party.” She kissed the top of Maggie’s head, and then quietly took her leave to give Alex some time alone with her wife. 

“You do deserve to be celebrated you know.” Alex said, pulling her in for a hug. “You completed the training program faster than any recruit and with the second highest scores in the history of the program. I’m so proud of you.” She kissed Maggie on the lips and then pulled back with a grin. 

“Well, I had a really good teacher. After all I had to live up to the Danvers legacy.” Maggie said with a wink, knowing that Alex was only person to score ahead of her. 

“You do that perfectly everyday, my love.” Alex said, grabbing her hand. “Come on you need greet your guests and bask in their praise for a while.” She leaned close and whispered in Maggie ear. “Then when we go home… you are so getting laid tonight.” She pulled back and winked at her before moving away with a subtle wiggle of her hips. 

Maggie shivered at the desire that Alex’s words and action stirred in her belly, and she licked her lips. Today had turned out to be the perfect day, and it looked like it was going to be the perfect night too.   
  


The next morning, Maggie and Alex rode together. Alex drove this time, and they held hands the whole way, still glowing from their activities the night before. 

“You excited?” Alex asked, slowing to a stop at a stop sign. 

“Yes, very.” Maggie lifted Alex’s hand to place a kiss on the back of it. “You?” 

“Of course. You are the perfect person to lead my team. You are wise, methodical and compassionate, but yet firm and you definitely aren’t a pushover. Plus you already know half of them and how they work. They need someone to have their back and yet push them to be the best and the strongest. You’ve got this… they are lucky to have you.” Alex said, easing the car forward as the light turned green. 

“Thank you love. That really means a lot coming from you.” Maggie said. She was quiet for a moment. “Do you miss being on Alpha team?” 

“Yes and no… I miss the action sometimes. It can be quite boring in the lab. But I’m enjoying the challenge of making new discoveries.” She paused and put their joined hands on her belly. “Besides this one makes it all worth it.” She looked over to smile at Maggie and then looked back at the road. She slowed down as she reached the parking garage for the DEO. The agent at the gate waved them through, after seeing her badge. 

They parked with no problem, and they shared a quick kiss. However as soon as Alex opened her door, the world suddenly went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... it’s another evil cliffhanger. I really am sorry about this one, but it couldn’t be helped. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading!


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets an old friend, and Maggie plans a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

One minute Alex was there and the next she was gone. Maggie’s eyes blinked unable to process what she had just seen. She saw Alex’s door open and her wife step out, and then a flash of blue light, then nothing. 

“Alex?” She asked, shaking. “Babe?” No response. _Shit… what the hell?_

Her comms suddenly rang. “Agent Danvers, are you alright? We caught a glimpse of a portal to Earth-One opening in your vicinity and we can’t get a response from Director Danvers on her comms?” The Night Shift Watch Commander asked. 

“She’s gone Bill.” Maggie said. “She disappeared into a portal.” 

“Shit.” Bill responded. “I’ll page Supergirl.” 

“Get a hold of J’onn and Lucy too. They are going to have to play interference here, while Supergirl and I go in after her.” Maggie said, grabbing her bag and moving swiftly in the building. 

“Is that wise Ma’am?” He asked. 

“I don’t care. Who ever just took my pregnant wife in front of me is going to have hell to pay when I find them and if Alex or the baby is hurt in anyway, there will be no place in the multiverse where they can hide from my wrath.” Maggie growled between clenched teeth.  
  


Alex’s heartbeat out of her chest as she woke up. 

“Relax...Agent Danvers.” A computerized voice sounded from above her. She felt a hand squeeze hers and she moaned. 

“Maggie?” 

“No. It’s Sara. Sara Lance. Are you alright?” Alex’s eyes opened and she looked up to see The blonde assassin sitting next to her. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, feeling like an anvil was sitting on her head. 

“Easy, just lay still. Gideon is checking you over.” Sara said. Alex caught the glimpse of a smile that Sara gave her as the Captain’s eyes caught her belly. “You fainted when the portal jumped you here… side effect of jumping while pregnant. If I would have known I would have found a different way to contact you. I’m sorry.” 

“The baby?” Alex asked worriedly. 

“Your daughter is fine, Agent Danvers. Strong and healthy.” Gideon reported. The sound of the baby’s heartbeat over the monitor made Alex relax and she sighed wearily. 

“Congratulations.” Sara said, eyeing her ring. “I see you got your girl and the family you wanted.” There was no hint of bitterness or judgement in Sara’s voice, just happiness. 

“I did. I’m pretty lucky.” Alex said softly, “And you… did you find someone?” 

Sara grinned now. “I did. You’ll be able to meet her later.” 

The air grew silent for a moment until Alex asked. “What the hell am I doing here?” 

Sara laughed. “Sorry, I guess that should have been the first thing that I told you. We need your help. One of what we thought was a time fugitive, we now suspect is actually an alien. We could use your help in figuring out what that actually are and how to catch them.” 

Alex nodded. “Ok.” She moved to get up but suddenly felt a little light headed. “Oh.” 

“Hey, Alex.” Sara said, gripping her hand tighter. “Gideon, What is wrong with her?” 

“I’m fine, Sara.” Alex said reassuringly. “I just moved to fast. It happens sometimes especially now with the baby growing. My whole balance keeps shifting, and it takes me a second because my body is getting a little top heavy.” She stood up straighter. “Let’s go look at that Alien.” 

Sara reached out and took her hand. “Are you sure that you are ok?” She asked, looking into Alex’s eyes. “I feel bad that you fainted because of me, and that I put you and the baby in danger by bringing you here. Maggie is already going to kill me when she gets here, I don’t want to have to tell her that you are sick.” 

“How did you…?” Alex said, but Sara grinned. 

“Come on Alex… I told you to trust your instincts. I knew that someday somehow you two would find your way back to each other.” Sara whispered softly. 

Alex laughed. “Yeah you did… in fact I’m pretty sure that I owe you something for that bit of advice. But to answer your question, I’m fine. I have a slight anemia problem that’s forced me to slow down a little, but I think it was time anyway.” She looked down at her hands knowing that Sara was probably one of the only people in the multiverse who understood the warrior part of her probably even better than Maggie even understood. “I had too much blood on my hands, and I had a hard time dealing with it. This little girl is blessing in disguise.” She put her hand on her belly and felt the baby move. She grinned reflexively. 

Sara’s eyes were soft and she nodded slightly completely knowing where Alex was coming from. “How bad?” 

“I went to the hospital...0.30%. Maggie put me into rehab and I haven’t touched a drop since. I got the help that I needed for more than just the drinking.” Alex confessed quietly. 

“Good.” Sara leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek. “You deserve good things, Alex Danvers. I’m glad things are going well.” She felt Alex wrap her into a hug and that was how Ava found them a moment later. 

“There you are babe… oh hello?” Ava’s tone wasn’t jealous, Sara noted as she pulled away from Alex. It was more like curious and Sara couldn’t help but grin at how far her girlfriend had come from the days when she was jealous of Constantine. 

Alex winced expecting for the situation to become awkward. She turned to face the newcomer and then paused at the unexpected sight before her. Sara’s girlfriend was tall, blonde and drop dead gorgeous. Seriously, the woman looked like a model. She also held the bearing of someone with military or police training and Alex found herself liking the other woman instantly. 

“Ava, this is Doctor Doctor Special Agent Alex Danvers of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Alex, this is my girlfriend Director Ava Sharpe, she runs the Time Bureau.” 

Alex’s face reddened at the mention of her titles. “It’s actually Director now too.” 

Ava chuckled and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” 

“You too.” Alex said, remembering that this was the woman that Sara had mentioned on their last phone call before things got really crazy and busy for them both. 

“So I got here as soon as I could, what did you need Captain Lance?” Ava said, moving into professional mode. Alex laughed. 

“Don’t mind her…” Sara smiled. “Ava likes to keep things professional.” 

“I totally get that.” Alex said. “But sometimes it’s hard too.” She recalled some wonderful nights where her and Maggie pushed the boundaries of what they should and shouldn’t do in her lab or her office at the DEO. 

Sara ran her hand up Ava’s side making her jump. “Yes it is.” The Captain said, recalling some of her birthday presents of the years. She kissed Ava’s cheek where a light blush was just starting to show. “I’ll stop teasing you now, Director Sharpe.” She motioned towards the Brig. “Come on, I have something that I need to show you both.”  
  


Kara whooshed into the room and quickly pulled Maggie into a hug. “Don’t worry, Sis. I’m sure one of our friends has her and is taking good care of her.” 

“I hope so for their sake.” Maggie said, her teeth clenched. She just couldn’t get the imagine out of her mind. One minute Alex was there and then the next nothing. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she felt Kara’s hand gently wipe it away. “I can’t lose her, Kara.” Her voice echoing words she spoke a long time ago. “Or our baby…” 

“I know, Mags. It will be different this time. I promise.” Kara gently kissed her cheek before pulling away. “Is everybody ready in Command?” 

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath before smoothing her hands down her uniform. “Yes… we were just waiting for you to finish up with that robbery.” 

“All right then… let’s go get Alex. Earth-1 here we come.” Kara said, as she took Maggie’s hand and pressed the button to open the portal to Earth-1. After taking a breath, they leap and disappeared into a flash of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a confession to make... I accidentally wrote myself into a wall in trying to figure out what happened with Alex. After a long talk and 3 false starts this was what my beta and I came up with to fix what I wrote. I’m not sure yet how many chapters Alex will be with the Legends, but I hope you enjoy this adventure anyway. Thanks for reading and Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below. I hope you have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> So any mistakes are my own, this is unedited. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the start of this story by leaving a comment below. I’m really excited about where we go from here. I love these two so much. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
